


The Clock is Ticking

by glittergal0710



Category: Mercy Thompson Series - Patricia Briggs
Genre: Betrayal, Blood and Violence, Consequences, F/M, Family Secrets, Feel Free To Suggest More Tags, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kind of canon... sorta, Lies, M/M, Manipulation, Mother-Daughter Relationship, No Smut, Pack, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Trials, hell hath no fury, saying goodbye
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26985682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittergal0710/pseuds/glittergal0710
Summary: Everything had been going well for the Tri Cities pack, maybe a little too well. Mercy had forgotten to appreciate what time she and her little family had together. Now with the Trial of their Lives, Mercy has just 72 hours left to save her mate's life and her pack from destruction.
Relationships: Adam Hauptman/Mercy Thompson, Bran Cornick & Mercy Thompson, Kyle Brooks/Warren Smith, Mercy Thompson & Original Character(s)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 20





	1. 72 Hours

Mercy loved this time of the year. The mornings cool enough that she needed the heater in her car, the afternoons it’s air conditioner. The hours in between, perfect. Days like this she could leave every bay door open in her little shop the coolness just crisp enough that her coveralls kept her comfortable warm and no matter how hard she had to work at something, she would never break a sweat.

She also liked that she neither had to run the office AC or the shop heater which her bank account was thankful for as well. Temperature aside, it had been a good day in other ways as well. Adam had woken her up this morning in her favorite way and afterward as they showered together, he started the day in _his_ favorite way.

Customers came and went all of them satisfied and paying in full for once. Mercy hated the business part of being a small business owner. She always got irritated when she’d get into a groove under the hood of something and someone would come in and interrupt her. She didn’t mind those interruptions so much when they brought cash however.

Just before lunch an old customer, whom Mercy had done some bargain basement work for several months back, came around to settle up what she owed as well. Mercy initially refused her money, but the single mother-of-two proudly told her that since she got a job she was making the rounds finally paying what she owed, now that she was able.

Mercy understood the need to remain unindebted to others, she herself felt that way. But the people to whom she owed her debts couldn’t be repaid in 100 lifetimes. Her debts were simply too large despite her very best efforts.

Feeling pretty good when she locked up her shop, she began to make out a bank deposit that she’d drop off on her way home. There had been very little pack drama recently, no encounters with the seethe or fae and Adam hadn’t struggled with his monster in months. She double and triple counted the money to make sure that she hadn’t made a mistake since sitting on her glass counter was more than a week’s worth of shop income from just today.

She made out the deposit slip, zipped the bag and set the alarm on her way out sending her husband a text to let him know why she’d be a little later than usual. He didn’t respond, but since he’d mentioned having meetings all day, she didn’t expect him to. She made her way to the bank and as she dropped the bag in the overnight deposit receptacle her phone chimed.

She checked her messages and saw that her husband and mate had replied though only in the worst possible way. His message read only “911.” She hadn’t felt anything out of the ordinary, but as soon as she finished that thought emotions from the pack began to flood their bond. Confusion, concern, irritation, fear and even a little excitement all swarmed within her, but she couldn’t worry about that right now. She had to get home.

She drove as fast as she thought the law and her ’84 Santana, her most recent find, would allow. When she headed up the driveway, she was met from the opposite direction by Warren who, despite having the right of way, allowed Mercy first entry. Speeding up the driveway, she found nothing that would warrant the use of such a text- which obviously the whole pack had received.

Nothing was on fire, no monsters waited in the yard to kill her, no witches were torturing her mate. There didn’t seem to be anything wrong at all. Mercy knew better than most that looks could be deceptive, so she began to walk around the yard smelling for anything or anyone that shouldn’t be there. Still she found nothing.

Finally, after sharing a look, Mercy and Warren trekked carefully up to the house. Mercy’s hearing was excellent, but it wasn’t as good as a wolf’s so when Warren stopped her and the other two pack members who’d now joined them, they all obeyed. Listening through the closed door, he whispered.

“Adam’s on the phone with somebody.”

Mary Jo joined the group “I don’t hear anything.”

“Naw, he’s in his office. The door’s not shut completely though.”

“Who’s he talking to?”

Warren shook his head “Can’t tell. Sounds serious though. I think its okay to head on in.”

Mercy opened the door and they all entered, but no one took a seat. Moments later Jesse came scalding butt up the drive as well. She barreled into the house and Mercy had to remind herself to cover basic self-preservation with the high strung and oblivious child.

“Jes, you got the text too?”

“Yeah, what’s going on Mercy?”

“Wish I knew.” Mercy shrugged.

“No, you don’t.” Adam’s voice boomed. She turned to look at her mate who looked haggard. She could feel his anxiety through their bond, though she’d make no indication of that in front of anyone else. Her mate was too proud and strength or even just the illusion of it was essential for an Alpha.

“I’ll wait to say this until everyone has arrived.”

“But there’s a problem right boss?”

Ben opened the door “There better bloody well be! I had a gorgeous bird on the line and lemme tell ya boys… she was good to go, til that damned text came through. Now some other wanker’s gonna slog off and have the night of their lives. Such a damned waste!”

Adam smiled softly. “Don’t worry. You won’t be disappointed Ben. Jesse, you’re not officially pack, I know, but this pertains to you as well.”

“Did I do something wrong dad? All I did was go straight to class. I didn’t even leave campus til you texted I swear.”

He shook his head “No. I’m afraid that would have been simpler. This is much more complicated and much more painful.”

Mercy’s eyes shot to her husband’s, but his only gave back warning. As more pack members arrived, Adam had them assemble in the conference room upstairs. Sherwood was the last to arrive having been the farthest away when he received the message and with that; he, Adam, Mercy and Jesse joined the others.

Adam walked to and stood at the front of the room. Mercy was fearful after Adam’s cryptic warning to Jesse earlier, but also irritated that such a good day had gone pear-shaped. She was equal parts scared, concerned and ready to get this over with when Adam began to speak.

“I’m sorry to have called you all together like this.”

“What is happening _now_?” Auriele asked impatiently. God those hormones for her egg harvesting were making her grouchier than normal Mercy thought.

“That’s enough from you.” Adams exploded causing everyone to sit up. Darryl growled, but Adam’s deeper growl and sheer force of will defeated the man. Adam bent over the table holding himself up by his fully extended arms looking at the floor beneath his as she spoke.

“I called you all here the way I did for a reason. This pack and several of its members and even some family members are accused of treachery and treason.” The room was filled with gasps and grumbles.

“I’m not done.” Adam said raising his head. “Also there are charges of willful creating of dissention within the pack, bond manipulation, neglect of pack, abuse of pack, insubordination, dereliction of duty and…”

He sighed before he finished “loss of confidence in leadership.” Everyone in the room stiffened. Every charge he mentioned was punishable by death or a near equivalent. This was serious. “We are independent of the other packs. We operate with full autonomy. Has the Marrok changed his mind?” Darryl asked.

“No. This isn’t coming from the Marrok.”

“Then who has the authority to level such charges?” he asked honestly unaware.

Adam looked Mercy in the eye “Roman.” Mercy almost threw up. Sherwood whimpered, Honey gasped and Ben whispered the expletive of all expletives.”

Adam just looked at him and agreed. “Yeah.”

“We have to call Bran.” Mercy advised, but Adam shook his head.

“He knows.” He turned his attention back to the pack “In three days’ time, a tribunal will be held where those of us who stand accused will receive our hearing. All must be present regardless. If you have previous engagements, cancel or reschedule them. If you have to work call in sick. If that doesn’t work, quit. The only excuse for not attending a tribunal is death.”

Jesse spoke up next “I know I’m not pack or anything, but who’s Roman and why is he so upset with us?”

Adam looked at Mercy and she looked around the room suddenly wishing Samuel was there. Seeing that only a few knew the first answer and that none of them felt it was their place to answer, Mercy spoke.

“The Roman, is the only man that walks this earth that the Marrok is scared of sweetie. Roman is the original, the first wolf, the wolf king. He has a lot of names but he’s the end-all be-all most powerful wolf on the planet.”

“Ooaakkyy but why’s he mad at us?”

“That I don’t know. He doesn’t make a habit of interfering in pack business at all. He deems that too trivial. I only know who he is because on the Marrok’s something hundredth birthday Leah held a party. Whenever a wedding, birthday, anniversary or whatever happens for one of the wolves of Bran’s status, it’s customary to invite the Roman. He never shows up, but that night he did.”

Everyone was listening intently so Mercy continued “Bran had allowed all the children in Aspen Creek and human spouses to attend that night. When the Roman showed up it was like we were being invaded. Everybody scattered except the pack and wolf guests. I was too curious for my own good as a kid so I shifted and ran for the air vent in the wall. Where I hid to watch.”

“Some things never change. Mercy is still sometimes too curious for her own good, even as an adult.” A cool voice from the door said.

Mercy whipped her head around “Bran! What are you doing here?” Those that had never met the Marrok knew him by his reputation and with his sudden presence, they were scared.

“I’ve been called to serve on the Tribunal.”

“Do you know what all this is about?”

He nodded. “I do. But the methods used in this tribunal would reveal my sharing with you. I’d prefer it not appear as though I am offering assistance as the punishment for interference in a tribunal’s proceedings is death on sight. I’m sorry. I have to think of the other packs as well.”

“I’m sure we all understand that Marrok,” Adam offered.

“What _can_ we be told?” Warren asked careful to sound respectful.

“I can tell you that with the fairy’s movements and political maneuverings, the games the vampire Jacob, the Lord of the Night, has been playing not just with us but with seethes and packs as far away as San Francisco, and the very public roll this pack particularly has assumed; it caught the attention of the Roman several months back.”

Bran moved to the front of the room next to Adam. Adam relinquished the floor to his superior and moved to stand behind Jesse and Mercy. Bran continued “Of course this wasn’t a bad thing per se. It’s just my personal opinion that it’s always best to fly under the radar of those who are a danger to you and yours.”

He shrugged and went on “The Roman is nearly 3000 years old, if not older. He spends the majority of his existence in his wolf form, not bothering himself with the matters of man. That is until a few decades years ago when a Russian wolf bore a natural borne Omega. I’ve been told that he arrived the night of her presentation to the pack and imprinted on her claiming her as his mate. Since then he has spent very little time as a wolf, solely dedicated to the mate he has waited millennia for.”

Around the same time, the first Vampire who will also be present for the trials, learned of a failed coup among the vampire that involved the successful kidnapping of an Alpha’s mate.” She shot Mercy a look.

“There is a very fragile if occasionally reluctant cohabitation between vampire and wolves. For that to continue every agrees to a certain set of rules, so when a vampire tried to use a Pack Alpha’s mate as a pawn angered him.”

“Bran, I’m still not seeing the big picture. Is he upset that Adam and I are mated?”

Bran laughed “No. Not at all, but I tell you all this to further explain the events that followed. Roman began to ask questions. As did the vampire of his people. No one can lie to them even if they dared try and the more, they heard the more concerned the Roman grew. He and his mate came to Aspen Creek and we, Charles and I, answered his questions as honestly as we could. He left his mate with Leah and I while he went out to investigate further.”

“He’s spent the better part of the last year seeking out former members of this pack hearing what they had to say about this pack’s membership, cohesion and leadership. Having learned of your little tibicena problem, he then sought out the person responsible for his creation and being brought into the pack.”

“Oh shit…” Jesse said slowly, not being corrected by her father. Bran nodded.

“I’m sorry Ms. Hauptman, but your mother is a true piece of work and I don’t mean of art.” Auriele mad a disagreeing noise but under the death glare of her mate she quieted. Mercy though the woman must have been losing her mind to publicly disagree with the Marrok even if it was just a snort. Bran paid her now mind though.

In fact, he never acknowledged her at all even as he spoke, he looked around the room, but never at her. Something was definitely up with her. Before she could think on that further though Bran continued

“The Roman was very interested to hear what she had to say about this pack’s members and it’s leadership. I’m sure you can guess, but none of it was exactly glowing. When he learned of the fae prisoner that you have practically adopted, attacks by rogue wolves and witches; he, himself, called the tribunal.”

Bran relinquished the floor having spoken the most words Mercy can ever recall him saying _ever_. Adam then addressed group again. “So now you all know what I know. I don’t know who is being brought before the court or on what charges, but I know that anytime your adversary plays their cards this close to the chest, they have the upper hand so we just need to try to cover as many of our bases as we can.”

“What if we leave?” Zack asked.

It was Bran that answered “That is why Charles and I are hear. By dawn our counterparts from Russia and South America will be here as well. Anyone who tries to leave will be assumed guilty and killed along with anyone leaving with them, mates and children are not excluded.”

He looked around the room taking time to make eye contact with each and every person in the room well almost everyone. “These are not my rules but I am literally begging you not make me or my son kill an innocent person or child.”

“Especially since we don’t know who is in danger.” Adam added “We have to assume that we all are and plan accordingly hence this meeting. We have three days to get our affairs in order, make any arrangements that need to be made and get right with whatever higher power you might believe in.”

“I will not order it, but I’d like to suggest that you settle any issues with others that you may have as well. Get right with them and each other. Say whatever needs to be said because those found guilty in three nights time, I have been assured, will not see dawn on the fourth day.”

A heavy and resolute dread filled the room. As Adam continued his voice softened “I do know that I myself am on trial. Loss of confidence in leadership is a charge reserved for and bestowed only ever upon Pack Alphas.”

He sighed “Since I might not get another chance let me say this. I am not a perfect man. I am not infallible either. But I love each and every member of this pack. Those here now, those that are no longer with us. I will gladly offer up my life for any of yours and if the courts allow me, I plan to do so in the days to come. You are my family. I love you all.”

When he was finished speaking, he walked over to Mercy and Jesse and hugged them both. Mercy knew he was telling the truth as did every wolf in the room and it was breaking something in her soul. He didn’t dismiss the meeting he simply held the two women and walked out the door.

Eventually, everyone filtered out; no one bothering Adam who was now locked away in his office working on his will. Only Bran remained. Mercy stared into the brownie batter she was mixing as if the contents of the bowl held all the secrets to the universe inside. Bran didn’t speak he just sat down at the breakfast bar with her.

“Shoot me straight.” She started “How screwed are we?”

“Mercy you’d need one of your impact wrenches to unscrew this one.”

“How can I help?”

Bran smiled “Sit still and be quiet.” He laughed “if you are capable of such a thing.” He stood to leave and added “I wonder if Marsilla knows that the Blood King is on his way. It would be interesting to know wouldn’t it? Ah well” he shrugged “Goodnight Mercy.”

The door had barely latched before Mercy had grabbed her phone. “Get me Marsilla. This is Mercy.”

Bran leaned against the front door staring into the steely eyes of his son, Charles who was waiting in the yard and smiled.

“You know we can’t intervene. We are permitted very little by way of offering help.”

The old wolf in a young man’s body sighed “I know. I will pray that was enough.”

The men walked from the house into the darkness.

_71 hours remained_


	2. 54 hours

Sleep was an elusive beast that night. Somewhere in the darkness Mercy found her mate’s hand, certain that he wasn’t asleep either. She rolled into him and kissed the hand she held. She felt the man she loved more than anything engulf her in his muscular arms and squeeze then soften beside her. After a few moments of silence, Adam reciprocated her kiss with one of his own on her forehead.

Seeing this as a signal, Mercy turned her head upward toward the chiseled face she felt the sudden urge to etch into memory so she could kiss him properly. Their love making wasn’t sweet and tender as one might expect facing certain death; it was primal and animalistic. They laid themselves bare before each other- raw, exposed and vulnerable. Their every move brimming with desperation.

At 4:00 am they finally conceded the nocturnal battle for slumber and got up. As they walked into the living room, they found their red-eyed daughter watching the television which was quietly playing before her. Somewhere Jesse had found a shoebox full of old home movies and had decided that tonight was the night to watch them all.

Something like this should have been comforting to the child, watching vacations, holidays and birthdays with her parents come to life once again. Images of Adam carrying the toddler on his shoulders along the beach flickered on screen. Mercy stranger to the glory that was her husband’s physique but seeing the smile and joy on his face playing with his child made something flutter inside her.

Mercy even acknowledged the happiness on Christy’s face as well. Yes, this should have been comforting to her step-daughter, but it didn’t seem to be judging by the Jesse’s acrid scent of distress and despair. The girl’s anguish was so strong it was palpable and without even looking their way she spoke through hiccups and catching breath “How could she do this to us?”

Adam flushed with anger. He knew who Jesse was talking about, his ex-wife, her mother. He took a seat next to his daughter and held the sobbing teen in his arms. “We don’t know what she said. Don’t do this to yourself.”

“But dad you could die! Mercy could die! The entire pack could die! And it’s because of her! What if…” She was cut off by her own panic; when she eventually regained her composure- what little of it she had to begin with- she finished “What if by Sunday morning I’m an _orphan_?”

Adam held the girl so tightly Mercy thought he might break her. His eyes fluctuated between his warm and calm chocolate and the gold of his beast. His wolf wanted to kill whoever was causing it’s pup pain, even if it was her own mother. “Shh that won’t happen. We don’t even know what she said or did…” he reminded himself as much as his daughter.

Jesse finally pulled away. “But I do.”

Time stopped. The only movement in the room was on the television and the only sound that could be heard was their heartbeats. Mercy knelt in front of Jesse and rested her hands on the child’s knees. “Sweetheart, if you know something, now is the time to tell us.”

Jesse’s sobs began anew. “I can’t… I just _can’t_.”

Mercy and Adam shared a look and Mercy softened. It wasn’t bad enough that her own mother had betrayed the pack, Jesse was now being asked to rat her mother out to her father. Mercy had been in situations like this before. Situations where others demanded that she hurt someone she loves to save another whom she also loves. She knew fully how any decision would inevitably hurt everyone involved regardless of her desire for the exact opposite, because of this, she couldn’t do that to the girl before her. If the tribunal could force the girl to choose, they were going to have to be the ones to do so, because would not cause her step-daughter another ounce of pain.

“Jess, you need to tell us everything. I can’t fight this without knowing what I’m up against. I know it’s hard, feeling like your betraying your mom, but I swear I don’t think of it like that, it’s just gathering information. I promise.” Adam said.

Jesse couldn’t tell he was lying, but Mercy could. Jesse took a for more minutes of convincing, but eventually relented. “Ok. But on one condition, I’ll tell Mercy… at her house. You have to stay here with Aiden. It doesn’t feel as wrong to tell her.”

“Jesse” Adam started, but Mercy stopped him “I get it. I’m not her mom or her dad. I’m her friend. She can bitch about her mom and you to a friend, but wouldn’t feel right saying those things to one of you.”

Jesse nodded “I used to go over to Mercy’s and do that during your pack meetings. We’d bake something and -and after I always felt better. She can tell you whatever she thinks you need to know.”

“Jesse, I need to know everything. Every detail is important” he said firmer. Jesse hardened her resolve

“Then _Mercy_ can give you all the details. _She is pack after all_.”

The girl spoke the last sentence with a trace of venom. She had expressed interest in one day becoming a wolf, but when her father slammed the door on that dream, she had taken it hard. Adam had his reasons, all of them being the single fact that the process was simply too dangerous. He wouldn’t risk his only child like that. 

Mercy pulled the girl up as she stood. “Okay. So. I need to go to the shop and put a sign up that it’ll be closed for the rest of the week. Let’s go do that, we’ll stop and pick up some spud-nuts and we’ll go back to the trailer. You tell me everything and your dad can get Aiden ready for school. After that, you can come back with me or stay there and rest for a while.

“Lemme go get my shoes.” Jesse said bounding upstairs towards her room.

“Mercy, I need to know”

“And you will. Keep your phone on. I’ll call before she starts so you can hear everything. M’kay?”

“You are an evil genius.”

“I’ve just been married to a personal security specialist for too long.”

Adam frowned. He pulled Mercy forward into his embrace. “ _Forever_ isn’t long enough for me.” He whispered.

“I didn’t mean it that way and you know it. Don’t you give up just yet. We’ll figure something out. We always do.”

She threw on her shoes and coat and waited for Jesse at the door. When they left Adam went to work. He hurried to his computer and began readying the equipment to record the covert phone call he’d be receiving soon.

**********************

If Mercy Thompson Hauptman didn’t hate that woman before this, she surely did now. What Jesse had told her, and there was _alot_ , was unknowingly rude, hurtful and petty _at_ _best_. At worst the woman’s words were blatantly manipulative, spiteful, hate filled and cruel; and those were just the things she had said about Mercy. The things that she had said about Adam and the pack? Bran would have killed her saying, himself.

She didn’t get so much as six feet inside the house when Adam opened his office door. “Mercy? Jesse?” he asked as if he hadn’t heard the whole conversation.

“It’s just me, but you already know that.” Mercy replied

Stepping from the door “I just had to make sure. Come on in. I need some information from you.”

Mercy joined him in his office taking a seat in the most comfortable chair, Adam’s chair. She teased “Oh I’m sorry was this seat already taken?”

Her mate laughed “ ‘s fine. You’ve seen Roman right? What he looks like?” Mercy nodded “Does he look like any of these guys?” he turned his computer monitor where Mercy could see it better and photographs greeted her. She clicked through each of them, stopping on one image of a man slightly taller than she, but shorter than Adam.

The man had black hair and golden skin. He had a nose which held both a high bridge but flattened tip, a thin upper lip and plump lower one, sculpted eyebrows framing the most gorgeous olive-green eyes she had ever seen. He walked with a swagger and air of confidence that Kyle called BDE- she was sorry she had to ask what that meant once- and his perfection was only made more complete by the perfectly straight set of pearl colored teeth which practically glistened when he smiled.

Right there on the computer screen was Adam’s ex-wife draping herself all over off the most dangerous man in the world. Mercy felt like she could throw up. “That’s him.”

“Christ…” he sighed “There’s hundreds of hours of film with them together. No telling how’s she twisted her way into him.”

“Adam. Let’s be honest here… We both know exactly _how_ … and we both know that it wasn’t _her_ in _him_ , it was the other way around. The question is, what are we gonna do about it?”

He leaned back in his chair. “Mercy, excuse me for saying this, but I have no fucking clue.”

She leaned back in her own chair “Well, we’ll think on it. We still have two days. In the mean time, you can start by explaining to me why you have video and photos of you ex-wife stockpiled.”

It was funny that Mercy, while scared for her life and the lives of nearly everyone she loved, was jealous, but there it was. Such a simple mundane emotion brought with it a semblance of normalcy and she, despite her anger, felt a little better.

After accepting Adams multitude of apologies and professions of love and fidelity, Mercy sat at the breakfast bar and began to go through her own final arrangements. She had always hated paperwork, preferring to rebuild a transmission that sort through receipts normally. But she had to be practical too. As much as she wanted to believe and convince Adam that they would find a way to save everyone, she also understood the grim reality and graveness of their situation.

Sitting at her counter she wrote four letters. The first was to her mother. She thanked her for her strength, sacrifice and love. She asked her to convey her fondness to Curt and pass on her gratitude for his patience and acceptance. And finally, she asked her mother to tell her sister’s just how much she loved them as well. Mercy found that part especially hard to write since she realized just how true it was.

Growing up in Montana she had been surrounded by children, but she fit in with none of them. She was neither human nor wolf. She was Coyote. Like her brother had warned once, that was both source of power and pain. It was also the reason for Mercy’s perpetual loneliness. She lived among so many worlds yet belonged fully in none of them.

Thinking about his words, she then wrote Gary’s letter. They hadn’t been exactly close, and she wouldn’t say that she particularly liked him either, but he was her brother in blood, in bond and in spirit. Like him and his antics or not, He held a special place in her heart and deserved, at least, an explanation should she suddenly disappear this weekend.

She then wrote a letter to Jesse and Aiden. She tried to convey just how much she loved them both. She asked that they take care of each other and never blame themselves for anything that happened. She included her family’s contact information though, knowing her mother, they wouldn’t need it as the blonde force of nature Hurricane Margi would likely try to take them home _with_ _her_.

She was about to write Adam a letter, but didn’t. There was no need. They were past all that now. She knew him and he her. Whatever was to come, they knew how the other felt. Once again, she felt a little better. This must be what making your peace means she thought.

She had been required by the insurance company to complete a last will and testament. Of course, these forms hadn’t been updated in years, but she knew she’d be doing so this afternoon when the lawyer came over to handle Adam’s as well. Setting those papers aside she reached for her phone and called Tad.

After explaining everything in as much detail as she dared, she told him about the shop. She explained that her life insurance would pay off the shop and then some. Once the shop’s lien was paid in full to his father, the business, the building and everything inside it was to be left to Tad. She promised him that it was his to do with as he pleased and even recommended turning it into a taco shop laughing that he’d probably make more money that way.

Tad was touched but nervous for his friend. He did understand though when she asked him not to mention any of this to his father until after Saturday. She asked that, if possible, they’d look in on Jesse and Aiden should it come to that and he swore that he would. He wished Mercy luck and told her that he loved her. She told him honestly that she loved him too and crumbled as soon as the call ended.

Just about done she pulled one more piece of paper from the stack sitting next to her and started one final letter. This, she thought, was the hardest of them all to finish. Several times she had to stop, once she even had to walk away. She had no way to put into words what she wanted him to know, what she had always wanted to say. Her hand was trembling when she began to write.

“Dear Bran,”

_54 hours remained_


	3. 49 Hours

When it was time to pick Aiden up from school, Adam and Mercy decided to go together. Having finished the meeting with their lawyer, they stopped by and picked Jesse up at Mercy’s trailer. After a quick jaunt to a drive thru they made their way to the school.

The whole thing was blissfully domestic. Adam let the kids eat in the backseat of his SUV and Mercy held his burger as he drove. Playfully, he’d leaned over and take a bite making exaggerated and cartoonish biting and chewing noises while everyone giggled. She wished they had had more days like this. Turning into their driveway they found several unfamiliar cars and their private familial reprieve was gone.

“Stay in the car.” Adam ordered climbing out of the vehicle leaving Mercy to give them both an apologetic look before climbing out herself.

They approached the house and 20 feet from the porch the front door opened. Joel, the pack Tibecina, and Warren walked out first followed by Charles Cornick. Behind them two clean shaven and well-dressed men of Latin decent, two heavily bearded men in velour track suits, Bran and Roman. Mercy could feel the individual and combined strength of the men and she instinctively stopped and bared her neck.

Adam had no such reaction. He continued walking towards his home; towards the invaders of that home. Stopped halfway by Warren, “I didn’t want to say no right about now if ya catch my drift. Sorry for the surprise none the less boss.”

“It’s fine Warren.” He said patting his friend on the back. Adam continued his steady and confidant approach until he reached the men waiting nearby. “I am Adam Hauptman, Alpha of the Tri Cities pack and this is my home.”

The men nodded and began their introductions “I am Matteo Gonzalez, Alpha of the Bolivia Pack and this is my father Angelo Gonzalez. El Caudillo of South America. Thank you for permitting us into your home.”

Adam shook the men’s’ hands then Mercy watched as they stepped back allowing the eastern European men to step forward. In heavy Russian accents, the younger spoke “I am Maxim Szidloski, Alpha and patron of St Petersburg. This is _my_ father Alexi Szidloski, Bождь and patron of Russia. Thank you for allowing us into you home.” Again, Adam shook the men’s hand.

The older Russian man spoke next “Please. Tell your family that they are in no danger from us.”

Mercy muttered with an eyeroll “Somehow I doubt that.”

Despite standing under the warm sun, suddenly the air felt cold. Mercy looked again and understood why. Every wolf’s eyes had turned to her. Even standing 20 feet away, next to a still running car, mumbling under her breath, they had all heard her. _Of-freaking-course they had_ she thought.

The man then spoke directly to her “Do I lie? No. We know this. So please let us meet your children. In Russia, packs children are precious. We will see them safe. You’ll see.”

Mercy waved for Jesse and Aiden to join her. Though with Roman here she wouldn’t move one step closer without Bran or Adam’s invitation. Finally, Charles stepped forward. “And I am Charles Cornick, Hand to the Marrok and this is my father Bran Cornick, Marrok of North America. Thank you for allowing us into your home.” Adam greeted them both formally and respectfully and Bran stepped forward.

“And this is Remus, Blood King, Father to Many, Brother to One, Lazarus Personified, Redeemer and Savior.” Bran said making the final introduction.Roman stepped forward, but Mercy was confused. This looked exactly like the man she had seen in Montana, but this was a _vampire_.

Standing before them all, in the middle of the day, the vampire spoke. “Thank you, Adam Hauptman for allowing me into your home.”

Adam’s blood boiled. He didn’t much like that Wulfe could enter his home at will, but the idea of one of his pack inviting this man into the home where his family resided infuriated him. He said nothing, but the man spoke again,

“None of your people offered an invitation Mr. Hauptman. I have not required an invitation to enter a premises in nearly a millennia. As Mr. Szolidski said, you and your family are in no danger from us… myself included.”

Mercy approached the group now, children lagging behind. “How do you… how are you… How?” Mercy asked the man still in utter awe wondering if he too held some poor fae captive to serve as his own personal SPF.

“Ah you must be the lady of the house. Mercy is it? We have heard so much about you. It is my pleasure to finally make your acquaintance.” He interrupted her thoughts, kissing her hand and bowing deeply. Adam wasn’t happy with that, but still he said nothing.

“Gentlemen, may I introduce my wife and mate, Mercy Athena Thomas-Hauptman. These are our children my daughter, Jesse, and our son, Aiden.”

Mercy took note that he didn’t mention that the boy was well over 100 yrs. old, had powers of his own or was adopted, so she didn’t mention it either. Greetings were exchanged at finally the Vampire Roman spoke again.

“I’m sure we would all be comfortable inside. Shall we?” The group of men parted like the Red Sea and Mercy, Aiden and Jesse walked into the house.

Before the men made their way inside, she whispered telling the children to go upstairs and wait. She handed Jesse the car keys and reminded her _not_ to open the window that went out onto the porch roof as it still sticks. With a nod of comprehension Aiden and Jesse climbed the stairs.

As soon as the bedroom door was shut, the rest of the men entered. They had likely been listening for the children’s departure out of respect which she appreciated. Adam was the last to enter and directed them all to the soundproofed pack room to which all the men walked directly without so much as a nod in Mercy’s direction.

Adam remained with Mercy, “They want to talk to you.”

“Adam is this my trial?” she asked almost panicked. He shook his head,

“No, you are not on trial, but you do have information that they seek. Whatever they ask, answer honestly. Don’t get cute or tell any half-truths like we do with the fae. No matter what it is they ask, answer 100% truthfully.” He kissed her head.

“I understand. Let’s go get this over with.” Mercy sighed, but Adam shook his head “They want to talk to you _alone_. I’m not allowed.”

“That’s stupid they should know I’m just gonna tell you whatever they ask me.”

“They know that. But they were clear. You and you alone.” He stopped at the bottom of the staircase. “I’ll be right here when you get done. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**************

Making her way into the room Mercy felt like a condemned man making his last walk. Entering the room, she shut the door and was thankful to see Charles and Bran. Mercy found a moment of humor in that since these were two of the most dangerous men she had ever met, yet the presence of the man who took her in and her foster older brother was comforting nonetheless.

As the interview or interrogation or whatever this was to be commenced the men were cordial and polite but Mercy did not allow herself to forget, even for a moment, that every person in the room wore danger like a hat and she was just a 35 lb. coyote. Before that unnerved her too much the younger Columbian Alpha began.

He asked of her parentage and family. She explained her buckle bunny mother and Coyote father. She told them of her step-father and half-sisters and half-brother via Coyote. She was about to stop talking, but she remembered Adam’s oddly specific wording of 100% honesty so she then added Adam, Jesse and Aiden well.

The men all seemed pleased, obviously because they already knew this. The younger man seemed fascinated by Coyote and his like. She explained the love/hate or more accurately the happy to see you/ happier to see you leave relationship she had with Coyote.

“He’s responsible for my life, but he’s also responsible for a lot of my troubles in life as well.” She admitted. The vampire laughed. “The Gods… they are fickle, are they not?” he asked. Mercy agreed.

The younger Russian then asked about her history with wolves. Her eyes darted over to Charles and Bran then back to the others. Seeing her discomfort, they all laughed. The Marrok spoke still chuckling himself “You may speak freely and without repercussion, Mercy.”

“And if I want to tell them what I giant pain in my ass you’ve been at times?”

Everyone laughed again. “Then tell them Mercy. There is nothing you can ever say about father that he hasn’t heard before.” Charles answered.

She shook her head “Ok… You guys asked for it.” She told the men how she came to live in Aspen Creek. She told them of Bran’s generosity, of Brian and Evelyn and of Leah. She told them of her pranks and mischief making only ever including Sam and Charles when Bran already knew about there involvement.

Bran stopped her and smirked “Tell me Mercy, were my sons ever responsible for or complicit in anything you haven’t told us about?”

“Damn you Bran” she laughed now herself “Sorry Charles. But yes.”

“Then can you tell us more of your shenanigan’s in Montana?” Bran pursued.

“Yes.” She said simply.

Everyone waited for her next words, but it was Bran who realized that no further words would come. Mercy had always been as defiant as she was loyal. So, he asked again “Mercy, _will_ you elaborate more on those occasions?”

She smirked back “No.”

Everyone at the table laughed heartily at the little coyote who defied the Marrok. “You see? What did I tell you?” Bran asked turning to the others.

She eventually was urged to continue so she told them about Samuel and her leaving Montana for good. She explained her time in college and why she chose to settle here, in a packless small town far from the reach of the Marrok and how she purposely had no contact with wolves for years.

She told them that she had always assumed Bran had pulled strings, called in favors on her behalf or at least kept an eye on her, though she had no way to prove it until suddenly a pack was planted in the area and its Alpha right next door.

She talked about her relationship with Adam when he was married to Christy, then the war of attrition that was her old spray-painted rabbit until finally she recalled the night they bonded.

“Your Alpha bonded you as mate and pack without your consent?” Charles clarified and Mercy realized Bran had left this piece of information out when telling his son. Something in his voice sent ice water down her spine and now she was more afraid of Charles’s retribution on her husband than she was the Tribunal.

She froze. She was stuck. If she tried to talk her way out of it, she’d be screwed but if she told the truth Adam would be screwed.

“No one is screwed little Coyote.” The vampire assured her.

“How?”

“Can I read your mind? As my favorite literary vampire explains “The dark gift is different for all of us.” He laughed at that before he continued.

“Mrs. Hauptman, I can read the mind of any living thing on the planet; It is only my own kind that I cannot. Your mate is not being accused of rape or anything the like, but the affect his emotions have on his decision-making skills with regard to pack are. Please answer the question.”

She didn’t like it, but she did as he asked. All the men nodded wordlessly and allowed her to speak. She spoke of the witch and her curse on Adam, their bond and everything they had to do to maintain it. “And I would endure all of this 100 times over for that man. He is worth it.”

When she finally stopped the eldest Russian said “You love your mate. As it should be. You are good mate.”

She scoffed until the chieftain from South America leaned closer. His voice was soft and lyrical. Fatherly even “Why do you not believe so coyote?”

Mercy sat for several seconds. She looked to Bran for some sort of escape but found only reassurance. “Because” she started “because I’m responsible to the pack being sundered. I’ve brought so much trouble to the pack and they all blame Adam.”

“Yes, they do, but why do you blame yourself?” he pressed.

“Because I’m coyote. I’m not a wolf. They resent me being in the pack.” Mercy looked at Bran and remembered the way Leah had treated her “Wolves have always hated me because I wasn’t strong enough, wasn’t good enough. If I were good enough to be pack, I would have already been made pack in Aspen Creek. But I’m not. I never should have been made pack. You all know it too.”

The men stared at the woman and Charles spoke “It was never because you weren’t good enough.”

Mercy was angry now “Then why Charles? Hmm? Because Leah hated me? Because Sam wanted me to give him children who’d live?” she was crying now “Because Brian killed himself and I carried that shame? Why Charles?”

“Because I loved you above all others, Mercy.” Bran spoke sternly as he had when she was a child “My mate despises you for I love you so. Because Aspen Creek is only stable because I make it so. Because my pack is where broken wolves lost within themselves come to rehabilitate or die. I could not risk the coyote child who I held as a baby to fall prey to any one of those who’d see you dead.”

He smiled sadly as he continued, “I also couldn’t risk any other members of the pack who’d die protecting you, and Mercy… there were many who would have done so.” He let his eyes fall to Charles for a moment before finishing.

“I tell you this now to illustrate what means must be taken to ensure the success of the pack. I, despite my and my son’s love for you, despite Brain and Evelyn’s love for you, could not make you pack. I couldn’t and wouldn’t even to this day.”

Mercy sat silently absorbing what she was hearing. Somewhere in the back of mind she always knew that Bran loved her, though hearing it so plainly from the man himself was another experience entirely. But Bran never spoke so plainly. This man was always cryptic and spoke in code so difficult to decipher she’d often wished as a child that she had a secret decoder ring just to understand him. After the many years of practice Mercy understood what Bran was telling her.

Adam was to be tried for sure, and he was suspected of allowing his emotions to govern his decisions. Now this was something she could work with. There was a moment that the vampire smiled and she suddenly questioned whether he had been reading her mind the entire time. With a nod so imperceptible he acknowledged that he had been. She wasn’t sure if this made her feel better or worse.

The interview continued with the men asking about pack members specifically, pack practices and politics, and pack interactions with human and Others. The vampire Roman, Remus, seemed very interested in her stories which pertained to his kind. He asked no questions so she tried to be as thorough as possible for him.

Mercy talked about Marsilia and the local seethe and told him everything she knew about them. She explained her relationship with Stephan and now Wulfe including the birthday suit serenade she had received a few months back. They found great entertainment in that.

She spoke of her battle with Blackwood, her fighting alongside Marsilia against a vampire sorcerer with a small army of mind-controlled vampires of his own, her almost friendship with Thomas Hao from California and then of her unwilling trip to Europe.

She explained Jacob’s interest in her and his misunderstanding of her importance. The vampire stopped her. “Young lady, I believe it is you who misunderstand your importance. But do continue.”

So on she spoke. She told them about the seethes and witches with which he had been working and explained to the best of her knowledge what had been occurring within the vampire community. When Mercy had finished; they all sat silently.

The youngest Russian then asked “One last thing, Mrs. Mercy Hauptman. If you were to say… _restructure_ … the pack. How would you do that?”

She thought momentarily that there was something being lost in the translation, but there wasn’t. “A woman can’t make those kinds of decisions.”

Everyone bristled. “That was the first lie you’ve told us. Please senora, do not do that again. Answer the question.”

She straightened her back and said a silent to hell with it. “I apologize. What I should have said was that women aren’t _allowed_ to make those kinds of decisions here, as I assume it is in the rest of the world.”

The Russian bellowed “In Russia, this is not the case. Our women are strong like men and some, twice as smart. Only European Puritan fools believe otherwise. If woman can die in battle for pack, she can make decision for pack.”

The young man from Bolivia agreed “Mrs. Mercy,” he sang “Do you know any Columbian women? I do not believe that you do, because if you did, you’d know that they’d never permit oppression either.”

“Well, I am glad to hear that.” she was, but then she cut her eyes back to Bran. Why would he permit the discrimination and oppression of female wolves in his domain if others didn’t in theirs? Even Liber had a woman ranked in his pack and he was anything but enlightened. The light that had shined so brightly behind Brans halo in mercy’s mind dimmed a little just then.

“That is not the case here in America. But to answer your question specifically. Adam is the best Alpha I can imagine for this pack. Darryl his second, would be given his own pack somewhere else, Warren would take his place as Adam’s second and Honey would be his third. After that would be Ben and Mary Jo,” She continued on down the list purposely omitting Auriele and ending with Sherwood.

The men thanked her for her time and honesty and sent her back down stairs where she found many in the pack waiting believing Adam had contacted them. It was Aiden that clarified the situation for her “Mercy, you need to get started on some brownies. Kyle came tonight and has already killed everybody you see. It’s just him, Ben, Jesse and Auriele left alive.”

A groan of irritation echoed from the basement and Aiden modified his previous statement “Correction it’s just Kyle, Jesse and Auriele left.”

Adam greeted the visiting Alphas who were making their way down the stairs and explained about the weekly pack bonding over murderous computer games and brownies. He invited them to join as was appropriate, but they declined just as he assumed they would. As he escorted them out, Mercy turned to get started on another batch of brownies since those she made this morning were already gone.

The vampire stopped and thanked Mercy for all her help and then finished “I did so enjoy our speaking. We found you quite refreshing and the information you provided …enlightening. I’m sure it will aid me in my future decisions.”

Then he moved towards the door. As he exited the home he turned back “Maybe one day I can be of assistance to you and yours Mercy Thomas Hauptman.”

Warren was the first to speak following his departure “Merce? What in the Sam Hill was that about?”

She began to crack eggs into her large bowl. “They wanted to talk to me.”

“About what?” Honey asked.

“Honestly? They wanted to know about my time in Montana with the Marrok, and my relationship with Adam and then…” she stopped. Wiping her hands on a kitchen towel and looking at the onlooking pack members she finished

“And he was very interested about my time in Italy when I was kidnapped. About what I knew about Jacob, how the witches were working with the vampires and about Elizaveta. He has other motives for accessing our information that’s for sure, but since that is the twin brother of Roman? I wasn’t about to deny him.”

“Smart play, Mercy” Kyle appeared in the stairway to the basement. “Tell me everything you can remember. I may not know how a wolf tribunal works, but I know how to argue a case.”

Mercy was about to decline, not wanting to involve anyone else or risk making Adam’s case worse, but her phone chimed. She answered.

“Mercy my dear. We should chat.” Marsilia purred.

_49 hours remained_


	4. 38 Hours

Mercy was exhausted. She’d been up since 6:00 the day before and it was approaching midnight as she drove home from the seethe. She half expected to find her house empty and her mate asleep, but neither was the case.

Walking inside she found Adam waiting with Warren, Kyle, Sherwood, George and Mary Jo. “Well, the gang’s all here huh?” she yawned. Suddenly Wulf entered from the basement. “Wow. Really? How many more of us are there?”

“Just me and the kids, Mercy.” Adam followed the blonde vampire. “I asked everybody to stay I thought might be of some help. I know it’s late and we’re tired, but we don’t have a lot of time. So. Let’s head upstairs and we’ll get started.”

Once again, she found herself in this room. She was getting really tired of it, but she followed the others hand in hand with her husband. His hand was warm and strong and Mercy found comfort in his touch. They all seated themselves and Kyle and George pulled out their notepads. Adam opened his laptop and pulled the projection screen down readying himself as well. When seated he began.

Adam told them everything going over each detail with the pack police officer and lawyer leaving nothing out. Mercy had heard all of this, but something was eating at her. Something she just couldn’t put her finger on. Kyle, ever so perceptive, could though.

“Anything else?” Adam shook his head. “Ya sure?”

“Pretty sure.”

“Nothing about why Darryl and Auriele are missing from our little soiree?” he tapped his pen.

Adam sat up at the question. “There _is_ one more thing. I didn’t want to mention it though.”

“Listen,” Kyle put the pen down. “ _You_ asked us for _our_ help, Adam. And we are happy to give it, but you know how important it is to know the rules of the game you’re playing.”

Adam shrank a little. “Tell us what it is you don’t want us to know.” George urged him.

“Is it Mercy, Adam?” Honey asked compassionately and not at all accusatorily as she once would have.

“No. It’s not. They all told me that point-blank tonight.” He stopped like he just couldn’t will the words to leave his mouth.

“Adam… what is it?” Mercy asked taking his hand in hers.

“Sorry. Sorry. It’s Auriele.”

“What about her?” Kyle asked picking his pen back up.

“Her sentence has already been passed.” The room froze. “They told me yesterday. Charles or myself was to carry out the execution, but when they told me about the Tribunal, I asked for her to at least have a trial to defend herself.”

“Why in the hell didn’t you say anything Adam.” Mary Jo hissed.

“Because Daryll isn’t to know. I can’t very well tell her without him finding out. I’m trusting only the people in this room with this information. If it gets back to Darryl, I’m dead. No questions asked.”

“Well boss. I won’t breath a word then. She’s a right pain in the ass sometimes, but she’s a good strong wolf. I hate to hear that.” Warren offered. 

Kyle followed that up “Lawyer/werewolf confidentiality dear. I’m good at keeping my mouth shut.”

George shook his head “As am I. As a law enforcement officer, we gotta do things like this sometimes. How can we spare her life just to have ‘em take yours? Not to mention that if she’s been sentenced they’d probably just kill her anyway.”

“I still don’t like it. She’s our friend.” Maty jo offered

“Yes, she is… and I don’t like it any more than you do, but there is more to the story. For someone as strong as she is to be sentenced without trial? They had irrefutable evidence Mary Jo. I hate to admit it, but maybe none of us know her like we thought we did.” Honey finally finished

Everyone agreed though doing so made them all feel sick. After Adam finished talking; their questioning of Mercy began. She covered everything, even the things she had left out earlier about Bran’s little message and the vampire’s mind reading. In the end, everyone sat thinking.

“Do you think that’s what Bran meant last night about the methods they’d use? He said the vampire would be there. Will he be reading our thoughts during the trial?”

“It’s very possible.”

“I know I’d love to have people hooked up to a fool proof lie detector when I interrogate ‘em.”

“Or on the stand!” Kyle added.

Then George turned to Mercy. “This might have nothing to do with us or it might have everything to do with us, but what did the vampire woman say tonight?”

“Her name is Marsilia” Wulfe added sharply.

“My apologies.” George said utterly unapologetically.

“Well, she is as cryptic and sardonic as Bran, but she mentioned turmoil amongst the European vampire factions. She mentioned the vampire’s use of witches and the risk of allowing witches to work and practice in such close proximity to vampire kind. She said that for centuries it had been forbidden.”

“She’s correct. As many of you have seen with Elizaveta, witches if powerful or plenty enough, such as a coven, can control the dead. Since we are, by definition dead, well you can see how that is like playing with fire.”

“But _you_ use magic.” Mercy reminded him

He shrugged “Yes, Because I practiced before I was turned. That was the old way. Find and turn the most powerful witches. This let us, as vampires, form our own covens if you will. The longevity of life as well as the inherent vampire magic allowed us to strengthen our own abilities as well. The man you met tonight, made all of us.”

“Wulfe how old _are_ you?”

“Oh mercy. Does that matter?”

“Actually, I think it might.” George answered. “So, if Big Daddy Drac made you, and Mercy said you made Jacob and Jacob made Marsilia… why is _she_ running the seethe and not _you_? Unless that is by design.”

Wulfe smiled a dangerous smile. “It is not. Jacob, by way of his witches and whims, tortured me for many years. He is a very powerful child who likes to pull the wings off insects. For nearly a century I was one of his little bugs. When he began to feed from wolves, he got addicted. Marsilia, who was his favorite, got jealous and fed from his wolf herself. She was exiled to the new world after that.”

Mercy had heard the basics of this story before, but he was fleshing it out for them. “Stephan, her loyal little soldier,” he said patronizingly, “chose to come with her. I was sent to spy on her and keep my progeny turned master apprised of her comings, goings, successes, failures and most importantly relationships. For centuries I did, but I no longer do his bidding.”

“Oh yeah? What exactly changed?” Honey asked still contempt for vampires since her experience in Italy.

“Since the night we fought the witches and Mercy healed me. Everything Jacob had done to me, the hold on me he held. She released me from it all. I don’t believe I’ve ever truly thanked you for that Mercy.” Wulfe nodded his head slightly at her.

Then Mercy continued, “Marsilia said that there was a very dangerous power struggle happening right now in seethes around the world. She said that forces are gathering and armies being created. A vampire war, despite sounding innocuous and separate from the rest of us, she assured would spill over eventually.”

“Again, she is correct. None of you are old enough to remember, but I am. We do not want the villagers to grab their pitchforks again.” Everyone looked at Wulfe now.

“That isn’t just something they say in fairy tales. That truly happened. The wolf hunts throughout France alone nearly annihilated the entire region’s wolf population. Back then, when we sheltered in cellars and caves, wolves were our daytime protectors. Many of us died as well.”

“I’m with Mercy… _how old are you_?” Honey asked.

“Anything else?” Kyle asked still writing furiously on his yellow legal pad.

“No. Just that she was pulling everyone back into the seethe until this blows over. She’s done it before. Too many young vamps, they aren’t strong enough to fight yet. She was displeased that Stephan isn’t coming and that she can’t control Wulfe here. She never said was she scared but I could tell. She did say that drawing the attention of the first wolf and first vampire could spell nothing but trouble though.”

“There, she is _incorrect_.” Wulfe shrugged.

“How so buddy?” Warren asked.y

“Do ou know the tale of Remus and Romulus?” some nodded others shook their heads “Well, legend has it that Remus and Romulus were born to royalty. After little family squabble wherein their grandfather, the king, was killed by their uncle, the twin baby boys got themselves abandoned on a river bank. It’s said that they were found and nursed by a she-wolf for sometime until they were finally adopted.”

“Decades passed and their father, Mars, visited them one day. He became jealous of the size and loyalty of their supporters so he pitted them against each other. Their she-wolf mother visited them each and they suckled one final time and she saw into their hearts what was to come.”

He was holding the adult’s attention as one does a child’s around a campfire, but he seemed not to notice. “Three days later, Romulus slew his twin thus activating her wolf mother’s magic. On the next full moon Romulus was forced to become the beast that would kill its own brother. While Remus rose from the earth living, but dead. The wolf mother’s magic granted only a half-life though an eternal one. Remus was doomed to only live half the day and be dead the other.”

“Remus fled the country spending his nights hunting for food and his days beneath the ground. Romulus spent his days looking for a way to die before the next moon. Centuries later, the brothers found each other. Remus, stronger now, prepared to kill his brother in revenge, but no matter how hard they fought or how many times he cut him or broke his bones, Romulus simply would not die.”

“After explaining their mother’s curse, Romulus begged his brother’s forgiveness. Remus, despite being a creature of the night, was always the softer of the two and forgave him. For millennia the brothers traveled the world together. Remus dead during the day and Romulus protecting the brother he had wronged so gravely.”

“They built their ‘families’, each gradually accepting their forever changed nature. Remus used his many ‘dark gifts’ to build their fortunes. He also protected his brother when he was at his weakest, during the change.”

He looked around to make sure they were all understanding before continuing “Eventually they were forced to part ways, the packs required leadership and the vampires needed structure. In those days, entire villages would be decimated by a seethe but people, mostly the church, began to take notice.”

“So, the brothers made a set of agreements by which all their kind would live by and sealed it with the magic in their blood. It is those laws that we live by even today.”

“Romulus eventually grew weary of the infernal transformation the moon demanded every month and one day took the form of a wolf and left. He roamed the world as a wolf for centuries. The only time I ever saw him is was when his brother and I hunted him down in the mountains of Mongolia. Remus being concerned for his brother and just wanting to find him alive and well.”

Then Wulfe stopped talking. Like he had said everything that needed to be said. Mercy wondered why no one in her life could give a straight answer and decided she’d blame that on Coyote just for good measure.

“Aaaannnnddd how does this help us specifically?” Honey asked pointedly.

“It doesn’t. Or it might. I just said Marsilia was wrong when she said that them being together always meant disaster. It doesn’t. It is curious that they are both here and both interested in your pack, but it doesn’t mean the end times are upon us.” And once again Wulfe was done talking.

“Oh. Well. Thank you for that history lesson, I guess.” Mary Jo huffed.

Adam spoke “That _was_ actually very helpful. Mercy mentioned that she didn’t feel threatened by Remus like she feels around Marsilia and _other vampires_.”

Wulfe looked around as if there had been another vampire to which he had been referring and winked.

“Bran said that he stayed in wolf form for centuries until an Omega was born and he took her as his mate. Since then he’s been almost only a man. Likely waiting for her to be called to her first change.” Adam surmised

“And if he’s just now catching up on how things have been going amongst the wolves…” he drifted off in thought.

“Or how the mice played while the cat was away….” Warren said.

Wulfe smiled his most dangerous smile yet, canines fully extended and on display. “You are a clever one Adam Hauptman. With that, I must bid you all ado.”

Wulfe left and as the rest began to hypothesize different scenarios, Adam stopped them. “It is nearly 3:00. Everyone go home and sleep on this. Let the information tonight cook and render and if anyone comes up with anything, we’ll start a group chat to discuss it tomorrow. I appreciate you all staying behind and I appreciate your discretion about our packmate. If anyone requires any assistance with anything, please let me know. In the meantime, those of you that want to stay here are more than welcome to, those that don’t please drive safely.”

No one chose to stay and when Mercy fell into her bed with Adam she was thankful for that. They were too exhausted both mentally and physically to do anything other than exist in each other’s arms but tonight, they were just happy to do so. 

***************** 

When Mercy woke the following morning, it was nearly 10:00 am and the house smelled of bacon. She stumbled down the stairs, rubbing the sleep from her eyes finding chocolate chip pancakes, chocolate toast, chocolate milk and a huge plate of bacon waiting for her.

As tempting as the cocoa laden breakfast was, the sound of laughter coming from the backyard drew her away from the food. Outside Adam played a makeshift game of badminton with Aiden and Jesse. They cheered when they saw her.

“Mercy you gotta play too!” Aiden cried out

“Yeah this is so unfair.” Jesse whined.

“What’s the score?” Mercy asked.

Aiden answered “12-3. Come help Mercy! He’s killing us out here.”

She looked at her mate and rolled her eyes. Picking up a racket of her own she joined him “You could let them win just this once ya know.”

His grin spread wide on his face “Never.”

“Oh really?” Mercy asked. “Ok. I see how it is. How about you pick on somebody your own size?” she said walking to the other side of the net joining the youngsters. Adam feigned betrayal “And after the chocolatey goodness I made you for breakfast!”

They played badminton, which Adam of course won, then tag which Mercy won thanks to her speed. They were about to breakout the volleyball, but Mercy and Adam’s ears alerted them that they had a visitor coming up the driveway. A few moments later they both smelled the air and knew who it was. Remaining in the backyard with the children, eventually the visitor walked around the house trying to find someone to allow them in.

Adam pulled Jesse and Aiden next to him and then Mercy. He and his mate held each other and their children. To anyone else they would look like a perfectly imperfect family, but to the person who was nearly bringing Adam’s wolf out to kill, it was a reminder of something they would never have.

“What do you want _Christy_?” Jesse asked her mother.

 _38 hours remained_.


	5. 29 Hours

Mercy expected the shock she saw spread across the older blonde woman’s face, she expected the dismissive attitude that the perfect example of femininity always directed towards her, she even expected the tears that sprung from the woman’s eyes like fountains and the inevitable verbal barrage directed at Adam. What she hadn’t expected was her step-daughter to have been the one to step forward and slap the rage right out of her own mother. Neither Adam nor Mercy spoke, both too shocked to utter even a syllable.

Jesse had always been an independent, spirited, strong-willed and stubborn young woman, but she was also fiercely loyal and eternally forgiving to those she loved. To elicit such a reaction at the very sight of her mother, sent chills down Mercy’s spine. Something had changed and that change didn’t bode well for Adam’s ex-wife.

“Why! Adam are you just going to stand there and let your daughter …. !?” Christy was shrieking, but Adam didn’t respond. It wasn’t that mercy had particularly expected him to as he always weathered the storm that was Christy, but today he wasn’t the beaten down man that he had been every other time he had interacted with her since the divorce. Today Adam stepped forward and wordlessly pulled his daughter away from the now hysterical woman. Christy continued her verbal assault now solely directed at Adam for allowing Jesse to turn into “such a little _monster_.”

The words cut Adam exactly as she had intended them to. Christy wielded words like blades with surgical precision. Her mental acuity, masterful emotional manipulation and verbal weaponry were skillful that Mercy herself had fallen prey to it more than once. But now she saw Adam’s ex clearly and never underestimated the levels the woman would and could sink just to satisfy her own desires. Now that she thought about it, Christy reminded her so much of Leah it made her teeth hurt.

Before she could further delve into the mental tally sheet comparing her two least favorite women on earth, Mercy watched helplessly as Jesse opened her mouth the speak. As the teenager’s mouth formed with words of rage, Adam just shook his head and closed his eyes. One hand firmly on Jesse’s shoulder the other wrapping around Mercy’s waist, he turned his little family around and walked back them all back into the house soundlessly and without so much as a second glance at the woman who had once held his heart so thoroughly.

Adam locked the doors, both front and back, and drew the curtains closed on every window low enough for Christy to peer through. He gave Jesse a brief, almost nonexistent, reprimand for slapping her mother. He compared how she handled her emotions today versus how he would react should she ever raise a hand to he or Mercy and then with a wink and a nod sent her to her room.

Christy, as expected, pounded on the doors demanding entry, then begging to ‘ _talk’_ promising to actually listen and pleading for forgiveness. All of her requests went unanswered though. The woman was beside herself, never having ever in her relationship with Adam been so utterly ignored and unable to turn the situation to her benefit for once. Mercy, for her part, just stood in the kitchen watching her husband avoid and ignore the commotion that she herself couldn’t. _This was all new territory_ she thought.

Both Adam’s and Jesse’s phones rang nonstop during and after the attack on the doors to the home. There were so many calls that Jesse actually threw her phone against the wall just outside her door breaking it. Something a teenage girl who practically lived through the device just wouldn’t do. Yep, something had definitely changed.

Eventually, the woman seemed to give up returning to her car. It was only moments later that Auriele began to call. Adam answered on the second ring putting the phone on speaker next to his recording equipment should the evidence be needed tomorrow night. “This is Adam.”

“Adam. What in the hell do you think you are –“Auriele seethed, but Adam didn’t let her finish.

“Auriele, I will say this one time. With members in this pack being brought before a _Tribunal_ in less than 48 hours with Bran, Charles and their equivalents from South America and Russia all watching us… do you really think it’s a good idea to be worrying about anything outside that?”

“Adam, That is your _wife_. Mercy has-“ This time Adam wasn’t so friendly.

“Once again, you take the side of a woman I deemed not enough to make my mate. Not enough to make pack, not even enough to stay married to… over your own pack mate? I will hear no more of it. You are not to call me or my family or dare show your face in our home until this is over. Seek comfort in your _dear friend_ , and hope that she can save you because I can’t.”

He hung up the phone. He replayed the conversation and walked Mercy through how to access and use this equipment should she ever need to. He showed her how to record a phone call on her phone -she didn’t even know her phone could do that, and he gave her the passwords to his computers should she ever need to use them… and he not be able to help her. The fact that he meant if he were dead went unspoken but not lost upon her.

The meaning behind those words hung ominously in the air. They had just under 36 hours left together and Mercy would walk on glass rather than let Christy run what time they had left. So as soon as her car disappeared from sight Mercy brought out Aiden and Jesse. Returning to Adam with the youngsters in tow she cleared her throat.

“Well, now that we’ve had our daily dose of drama, let’s go.” Mercy said impatiently.

“Go? Where are you wanting to go?” Adam asked confused.

“Trust me.” She smiled trying to appear confidant and unbothered.

Three hours later the quartet hiked the trail alongside the Pacific until they came to a wide viewing area. Stopping, the four of them watched as the waves rolled in and then flowed into a hole in the rock sea bed which never filled. For nearly an hour, they watched the phenomena no one seeming to tire of the sight.

But eventually the cool October air became cold next to the ocean and they hiked back to Adam’s SUV. They ate lunch at a quaint B & B restaurant overlooking the ocean just off the highway where the four talked about anything and everything for nearly two hours.

It was funny to Mercy that had never noticed the way Aiden ate before this very outing. His body was small, but his appetite rivaled even Adam’s. Living in a house with wolves coming and going, she had grown so accustomed to massive quantities of food, but seeing the waitress’s expression as Aiden ordered nearly everything on the menu was a good reminder that ‘normal people’ didn’t eat like the boy.

As the trio chatted around her, she realized that this was really their first time anywhere as a family. That thought hurt Mercy in her soul. Adam had been so busy with his business and dealings with Washington that he was gone more often than he was home. Mercy, trying to hold the pack together and still uphold her vow to provide haven to anyone who sought it in their territory, had all but left Aiden’s care to Jesse and Jesse, God love her, had been holding everything else together without complaint.

This sudden realization stung like no other. It had been Jesse, all this time, dealing with the insanity that was her mother, pack drama, her adopted ‘little brother’ and worst of all _high school_ all without Mercy or Adam even noticing. Mercy apologized and as if hit by a truck Adam suddenly understood and did as well.

Jesse, true to her bottomless well of forgiveness nature, just shrugged. She said something like it was “no big deal” and then apologized for not coming clean about Christy much sooner. All the while Aiden sat eating and when he apologized ‘for nothing’ everyone at the table burst into laughter.

After several little roadside stops, they finally headed home. Taking the scenic route on a road they hardly ever drove, they passed a multimillion dollar housing division. Though the billboard advertised lots available there sat only one home and Mercy wondered aloud just who around here could afford something like it.

“Probably Seattle tech people.” Jesse offered. “We discussed this in our first econ class. My professor said that we’d be learning about markets, and how governments can affect them. He talked about the crazy high housing prices in Seattle and property taxes and stuff and how people are moving farther out into rural areas because the properties are undeveloped which makes tax values a lot lower and stuff.”

Adam nodded making an impressed face and slowed the vehicle to a stop at the gate of the planned community and looking at the impressive structure and marveling at the view the home must have. “I doubt they have a rusting old Volkswagen in _their_ backyard.” He teased.

“No,” Mercy sighed “They probably have their very own view of an ancient Spanish ship full of gallons.”

“And they probably swim out everyday, to get some.” Aiden chimed in.

Everyone made jokes about pirates and gold and this house being the perfect location for watching over a pirate’s secrete sunken treasure when Adams demeanor changed. Mercy noticed. Looking around trying to remain subtle he said trying to sound nonchalant “I’m gonna hop out so I can get a closer look.”

“But dad it’s freezing out there.” Jesse chided

“I won’t be out long. You guys can wait in the heat. I’m just curious.”

Mercy picked up on what he was saying “Mind if I join ya?”

“Not at all.” He answered. They exited out their respective doors and met in front of the SUV. Whatever had caught Adam’s attention was sidelined by the overwhelming scent of wolf in the air. More than that though was a weight pressing down on their pack bonds, mating bonds, instincts and, if Mercy had to guess, their very souls. She hadn’t felt such raw power since Aspen Creek. This was old power and it was dangerous.

They walked to the gate and looked directly at the house. It appeared to be two stories though from where they stood Mercy could see that the structure actually dropped down beside or maybe even into the cliff on which it had been built.

The house was quintessentially built in the Urban contemporary Neo-craftsman style that had become synonymous with homes in and around Puget sound. Slate Grey cedar shingles and river rock stone made up the majority of the home’s exterior. Green paint that was somewhere between the Statue of Liberty and sage accented all the windows and French doors and metal railing surrounded all the decks and balconies.

The top of the building held a single observation room that was composed entirely of windows providing a 360 degree view and a weather vane sat at the pinnacle of the home. The metal weathered and beautifully patinaed copper accentuating the green color of the home perfectly. Adam and Mercy’s eye rested on the adornment.

Instead of the traditional rooster, cow or pig… This weather vane was a wolf, teeth fully on display and poised ready for a fight. To anyone looking it was just a unique piece of ornamentation. To the Alpha and his coyote, it was something else entirely. It was both a beacon and a warning.

In front of the house were several cars. All expensive, all foreign and all _familiar a_ ll of these cars had been at their home just yesterday. Their feeling of dread was matched only by their tentative hopefulness. It was the feeling of not being able to connect a single puzzle piece, then all at once they began to fall into place. The picture still wasn’t clear, but it was getting closer to completion. _Maybe_ , Mercy thought, _a solution would appear soon_. Getting back in the car they drove home.

Arriving at their residence Christy was waiting, again. Adam put the car in reverse and she ran over to the driver’s side and began crying, groveling and begging for a chance to talk to him. Adam looked at Mercy and she shrugged unable to say what she really wanted and unwilling to say what she should. After a few moments’ contemplation, Adam relented.

He made sure Mercy and Jesse both had their phones and suggested they not be here so long as Christy was. Mercy didn’t like leaving Adam alone with Christy since she could, even still, play him like a game. It would be an untruth to say that compared to Christy’s domestic goddessness Mercy didn’t feel insecure, but she trusted Adam. He promised to call and with a kiss allowed Mercy to slide over into his seat as he stepped from the vehicle.

Mercy watched the couple walk back to the home they had once built together. She didn’t like the way they looked together familiar, comfortable and like they were made for one another. Judging by the smug smile that flashed across Christy’s face when she turned back towards Mercy, the woman knew exactly how it had made her feel too. Bile rising in her throat and bloodlust raising in her heart Mercy put the car in reverse and left.

They decided on Thai for dinner and took refuge from the cold night air, for which none of them had dressed not expecting to be out still, in the deserted restaurant dining area. Neither Jesse nor Mercy had much of an appetite picking at their Thai pad and pineapple curry, but Aiden in typical growing boy fashion ate heartily.

No one spoke much and Mercy was growing extremely irritated that twice in one day that vile woman had tainted such a beautiful family memory. Her face was growing into a scowl when her phone rang. Looking down she saw it was Adam. She answered but it wasn’t Adam’s voice she heard. In fact, the person speaking wasn’t even talking to her at all.

It took only seconds for Mercy to press a few buttons on her phone muting those at the table and recording the conversation just as Adam had showed her earlier. Despite her efforts in trying to be a better person Mercy spitefully put the call on speaker for Jesse and Aiden to hear as well.

Jesse was quick on the uptake. She quickly pulled her damaged but still functioning phone from her pocket, set it beside Mercy’s on the table and began recording as well, shrugging that “Can’t hurt to have a backup.”

The conversation was probably the truest to the woman’s true nature she had ever had… with anyone. She tried all her old tricks. Bending and twisting the events and words to further _her_ narrative, but Adam didn’t bite. When that didn’t work, she fell into her by now perfected role of damsel in distress even attempting to pull and tug on Adam’s heartstrings by bringing up happier times when they had been married and Jesse was young. She was really slathering it on tonight, Mercy noted.

When Adam still didn’t crumble at her tears and nostalgia, she worked him from a different angle. She played to his better nature reminding him of the years they spent together, of her unending support in the building his business, of all the things she had ever done for his pack despite her being terrified of its members one and all.

At that point Adam spoke. “One and All? Those were you’re friends. They _are_ your friends, Christy. Enough so that they still fight with me on your behalf and at your bequest. How can you say they terrify you?”

Christy saw her in. Adam was now talking to her and the more he’d do that the better chance she had. “Adam,” she purred “Sweetheart, I need you to understand. _Those_ people could never be my friends” she laughed patronizingly.

“They are _your_ people and I tolerated them. I still tolerate them. They call me more than I call them. They know that our divorce hurt the pack and want us to reconcile so things can go back to the way they were.”

“How could any man worth his salt love his wife the way a wife needs to be loved if he knows that she merely tolerated his eternal family? Those people will be with me long after you and even Jesse are gone. They would die for me and I for them.”

“No. They wouldn’t.” she said firmly.

“I won’t tell you which ones, Adam, because that was said to me in confidence, but I know for a fact there are some that want to see you gone as Alpha.”

Adam said nothing but Mercy and he both knew exactly to whom she was referring.

“Think about it. If we tried again, it could stop all that. I’d host the parties and dinners just like I used to. They were so happy when we used to do that, remember? I understand now more of what my role would be. I could do that Adam. A lot better that the hack job Mercy’s been doing.”

“Think about it at least. You and me and Jesse could be a family again. Mercy could take the boy and go back to that dreadful trailer. You could still see him.”

“The boy’s name is Aiden. But you haven’t answered my question. What kind of a husband could put the woman he loves in a position to be around people she despises?”

“My love, you wouldn’t even have to ask. I’ve done it all these years, I still do it, I can do it again.”

“Christy, do you care about them at all? Auriele, Mary Joe, Paul they _loved_ you. Tell me the truth. It’s a yes or no question.”

She said nothing for a very long time, likely because she knew now that werewolves could sense a lie. “Then it’s a no, but what’s important is that you know that now.” She hurried trying to take the sting out of her admission.

“You know that I’ve always thought they were boorish and aggressive, but I never did everything that would indicate that simply being near them, knowing what they became and were capable of, made my stomach turn. I did my best to invite them to get our hair done, or manicures or the like. Adam, I let them eat at our _table_ for Goodness sake.”

She said it like she had allowed a pig inside and given him a seat and Thanksgiving dinner. But this was Christy’s way, she was reminding him of her magnanimity and skill in domestic arts. She was pointing out her ever present her grace that she tried so hard to convey purposefully omitting the screaming arguments Mercy had watched her have with Adam from her trailer before the divorce.

“And Mercy?” Adam asked.

Mercy held her breath while Jesse watched the phones so intently that Mercy wondered if she could see her mother on the black cracked screen “Well… she’ll eventually come around. She’ll see how much better the pack is for it and accept it.”

“But she is _pack_.”

Christy’s voice softened “She doesn’t have to be. I’ve been assured that you could make her leave… or I could.”

“And just how do you think you could swing that?”

“I know people Adam. Someone who was very interested to find out about you and a _coyote_.” Leah used to us the same tone when she referred to Mercy. Yes, these women were two peas in the same rotten pod.

He and I are close. I’m sure I could explain to him how very _difficult_ having her around is.”

“You’d kill my mate?” Adam asked cooly.

“Oh Adam” she laughed “don’t be so dramatic. It’s not like you haven’t killed people. One more won’t really matter. It’s just a little pain for a lifetime of happiness. It’s a small price to pay really.”

Mercy was livid. Jesse was livid. Adam was silent. “You don’t have to decide anything tonight. Just think about it. I’ve been asked to be here tomorrow night. Mercy is going to go to trial, I’m sure you’re aware. I told my friend everything she’s done to me. Done to you. Done to the pack. It’s a real possibility that she won’t be a concern after tomorrow night anyway. So just… keep an open mind yeah?”

Adam sighed “You have given me a lot to think about. Tell me. You’re _friend_?” 

Christy laughed. “Oh, you and your jealousy! Really. There hasn’t been anyone I’ve loved since you. No one could compare. I’ll go now, but you need to set Jesse straight Adam. Mercy has been a bad influence on her. A child should never raise a hand to its mother.”

“You’re right. They shouldn’t. I’ve already talked to her. We shouldn’t speak again until this is all finished though. I’m sure you understand. You always did.” Now it was Adam playing her.

“Of course. You know best. You always did. When all this is said and done, you are going to be happy again. I promise.” Mercy heard the office door open and Christy finish “Night Adam.”

“Goodnight Christy.”

There was nearly a minute of silence before Adam spoke again. “Mercy did you get all that?”

“I did and so did Jesse… backup… just in case.”

“She could hear that?”

“I could dad.”

“Good. You guys come home. Mercy we’ll talk when you get here. And hey?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you. You are mine forever. Don’t-“

“Adam, she can still strike a chord with me, but I know how you feel and who you love. We’re on our way now. Give us 20.”

“Drive safe” he hung up. Jesse emailed the audio to herself and to Kyle. Mercy stopped her own recording and gathered her children.

As they drove home Jesse vented about her mother, Aiden offered up creative torture techniques they could use against her without killing her that intrigued Mercy a bit too much. Mercy felt mounting sadness knowing that those techniques had probably been used on him in Underhill. However, some of the more creative, she had to admit didn’t sound unappealing when applied to the real monster in this family.

She drove through the dark in her husband’s SUV and counted the hours they had left

_29 hours remained._


	6. 4 Hours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't had a chance to get this Beta'd as I'm trying to get updates posted as the weather allows. I will go back and fix any and all errors when I get a chance as I'm sure me and good ole' Word have missed a few. If you see any or have feedback/ constructive criticism lemme know. Both are really appreciated since I'm trying to improve my creative writing skills.

Arriving at home Mercy found her husband already on the phone with Kyle. She listened as he practically cackled when he replayed the file that Jesse had sent to him.

“That bitch is crazy!!! Sorry Adam I know you don’t like the language but she is cer-ti-fiable! Lucky for you, I deal with her kinda crazy on a daily basis. So…” he started “Here’s how you wanna play this.”

He laid out a strategy which forced Christy to paint herself into a corner from which she’d have no escape. Inside something about making the woman who’d hurt her family squirm was making Mercy giddy, or maybe it was just exhaustion. Sensing this her husband shut his laptop and extended a hand to his wife.

“Come on wife of mine. Let’s get you to bed.”

She tried to argue, but she didn’t try all that hard. Mercy allowed her mate to take her upstairs and after sliding into bed wrapping him in her arms, she realized that this quiet peace was exactly what she needed.

He kissed her forehead then she kissed his lips. The love making that followed was soft and slow, gentle and sweet. It was the opportunity for them both to cherish the other and demonstrate their mutual adoration that they hadn’t had in a very long time. It was long overdue.

That night sleep came to both easily Adam breathing in mercy’s scent and feeling her softness against his body; Mercy listening to the strong, steady, reliable sound of her mate’s heartbeat. In the silence and the darkness made a promise to themselves never to forget this and praying that they never get the opportunity to do so.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the sun rose both found that they were already awake. The mood in the house was somber, they had just 14 hours left afterall. Other than the information they’d gained from Christy, they still had no idea about the rest and that meant they had no way to prepare.

They went for a sunrise run together Adam as his wolf and Mercy as a coyote. After he’d dropped a rabbit at her feet, they shared it watching as the sun rose over the valley below. They stayed this way until the sun was nearly overhead, neither wanting to actually move. Eventually Adam stood and nipped Mercy gently on her above her tail. After a quick and quiet little yelp he turned back towards their home.

After stopping to reclothe Adam walked Mercy through her old trailer’s property stopping at the rusted-out eye sore that apparently Jesse and her friends had been decorating recently judging by the new graffiti. He lifter her onto its hood and stood leaning against the vehicle.

“You do know how much I’ve always hated this thing don’t you?” he asked. Mercy agreed wickedly. “Most likely, Mercy, I won’t be coming home with you tonight.”

She started to argue but he stopped her. “You know it as well as I do. But if that happens, promise me you’ll keep this here.”

She blinked unsure that she heard him correctly. “And you can move on only when it’s rusted into nothing” he added lightly.

“Adam-”

He shook his head and reached for her hand. With a quick kiss to it he looked back at her trailer. “Been through a lot together huh?”

She scooted closer and wrapped herself around him from the back. “I never thought I’d ever find a love like this.” She sniffled glad that he couldn’t see her tears. “I know I’ll never find it again. You’re it for me, Adam. I- I…” her breath hitched but Adam made no move to comfort her. He knew she had her pride.

I don’t know what I’ll do if I lose you.” She finally broke. He turned and held her tightly. She could feel his tears dropping into her hair and the clenching of his jaw on her skull. He was working hard to stay strong for her. Adam was just like that.

“You’ll go on. You’ll get up in the morning and make the kids breakfast, go to work, help Aiden with his homework, cook dinner” he started “And you’ll bake brownies, a lot of ‘em I expect. You’ll celebrate the kid’s birthdays and cook Thanksgiving dinner. You’ll open Christmas presents and you’ll make a life for yourself without me.”

At that she sobbed harder, squeezing so tight she knew if he weren’t a werewolf, she’d break something. “You’ll live and as much as I hate to say it, you’ll love too. But I need for you to know that I want you to be happy. If you get a chance to love again, take it.” He pulled her away from him so she could face him. “Mercy I mean. Grab it and hold it with everything you got. Never let it go. Promise me.”

She couldn’t do that so she just nodded and he pulled her into his embrace again. “I’ve set up a trust for the kids for college and then after. I’ve left a bit to the pack and some to the POW/MIA league.”

Mercy had expected nothing less. Adam of course would provide for his children and pack even in his death. The donation to the POW she surmised was because he’d lost so many in battle that were never recovered. He’d talked to David Christiansen once about going back and using their enhanced senses to try to locate some of the lost, but time just hadn’t permitted it.

Time, Mercy thought was never on her side. Come to think of it, Not much had been since being all but abandoned as a baby by her mother, dismissed and exiled from the only home and family she’d ever known in Montana. Hell, even the life she’d worked so hard to build for herself seemed cursed as every bit of happiness seemed tainted with trauma and pain.

Mercy knew that Adam needed to say all this, but sitting on the hood of the old rabbit wrapped in her husband’s arms as he said goodbye made her understand with crystal clarity why Brain had done what he did when Evelyn had died. She’d never tell him that, of course, but once the kids were gone and the pack had moved on without her, she knew she’d be joining Adam. Coyotes were easier to kill afterall.

As she was thinking Adam continued. “Everything else is yours. The house, the land, the business and my life insurance is enough that you shouldn’t ever have to worry again. If you wanna keep the garage you can and you can have the accountant adjust the monthly stipends to account for any expenses you incur. Or you can sell everything and start over somewhere else.”

“Somewhere with no wolves or vampires or fae…” she rambled. Adam chuckled.

“Wolves won’t be a problem. Bran had promised to make sure of that. But seriously, sweetheart. I’ve tried to prepare for this as best I can. If you need anything; you’ll have the means.”

“Adam, I appreciate that. But all I need is you. We can all live in a cardboard box for all I care so long as you live.”

“Mercy-“ he shook his head but her anger was rising

“No! No Adam. You’re talking like it’s already over. You promised me that you’d always protect me. To fight the devil himself for me but you’re just rolling over and baring your belly now? Adam, I need you.”

She was nearly screaming now pounding her fists on his chest “Don’t you get it you hard headed son of a bitch?!? _All_ I need is you. So, you are going to fight tonight. Fight the tribunal, fight your anger and pride, fight the judgment itself if it comes to that. But fight for us… Adam fight for me” she pleaded and he couldn’t stand it any longer.

He kissed her hard and fast. Between kisses she breathed out the words “ **Fight. For. Me. Not. The. Pack**.” He froze. “I’m serious, Adam. Bran cares more for his pack than he does his mate. But whatever the Tribunal has on the other pack members is likely something they’ve gotten themselves into and you won’t be able to save them from anyway. Defend them, protect them as best you can, but don’t sacrifice yourself or us for anyone. I begging you.”

Adam knew she was talking about Christy or perhaps Auriele and if that were the case, he’d have no problem complying with her request. But there were so many other good, strong and brave wolves in the pack. Wolves that he’d fought beside, wolves that he trusted with his and his family’s lives. He’d have a very hard time letting them fall while he stood idly by so he didn’t say a word. He just let his wife cry.

When she was nearly all cried out Jesse stepped out into the backyard and from up on the hill she called for them. Promising lunch Adam and Mercy separated. Wiping her eyes and regaining her composure Adam took her hand and walked her through the field now knee high with grass back to their home. Mercy prayed to every deity who’d hear her that this wasn’t the last time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of the day was spent doing whatever Aiden and Jesse wanted to do. Games and horseplay the most popular of all the activities. Mercy cooked dinner with the help of Aiden, Jesse and surprisingly enough Adam. Adam’s favorite just in case this was his last meal.

Adam grilled the steaks while Aiden prepared the linguine noodles. Mercy made her homemade Alfredo sauce and handmade garlic knots while Jesse compiled the salad. After pouring everyone a glass of wine Adam and mercy decided that Aiden and Jesse could have one as well. They set the table, said an especially meaningful grace and ate their meal as a family with not a pack member to be found.

Come to think of it, everything had been quiet all day. No pack emergencies or even tithy drama. No phone calls, emails or spontaneous visits from fellow wolves. Mercy assumed that where ever they were and whatever they were doing, they were preparing for tonight as well. She said a silent prayer for them as well.

After dinner Adam looked at the clock. “Mercy, we need to get ready to go.” Everyone at the table fell silent and for the first time since Wednesday night, Jesse’s facade of strength began to crack and crumble.

Jesse was her father’s daughter because she sat up a little straighter raised her head and stiffened her lip. _Atta girl, baby, straighten that crown._ Mercy thought. “Right, well. We’ll take care of clean up. Probably shouldn’t be late for this thing.” Jesse said confidently. Adam smiled and nodded. He and Mercy went upstairs to get ready.

They showered and Adam shaved why Mercy dried her hair. He dressed in the brown suit he’d taken to Italy that Mercy never got to see him in and pulled a copper colored dress from the closet that he’d brought for Mercy in Europe that she’d still had no occasion to wear yet.

“Really? This was for a date” she jokingly admonished but when her mind finished that they might not ever get to have another date she acquiesced. Adam knew everything she was thinking and feeling because he felt the same way. The dress was tight, a copper colored silk ruched about the waist. It was asymmetrical in its hem line and was deeply cut revealing more cleavage than she’d ever feel comfortable revealing for anyone other than Adam.

When she’d finished dressing, Adam hung a topaz necklace around her neck with earrings to match. “You don’t think this is all a bit too much do you?”

Adam thought about it. “Russian men prefer their women to be as decorated as they are decorative. The better their women dress, the more bejeweled the higher their man’s standing among the other men. Doubtful that the rest of the pack will be dressed like we are, but we are the Alpha. We have to meet a certain standard.”

“I understand that. But the Russian thing? Is that you or…” she asked

“Bran said that the Roman’s mate was a natural born Omega in Russia. If he has been living in Russia all this time, it’s very probable that he’s adopted some of their lifestyle or at the very least been influenced by it. The clothes are just another way to demonstrate our power, our position…”

He kissed his wife’s ear “and our bond.” Turning to face the mirror as Mercy had been, she could finally see what he was talking about. They were coordinated and uniform, a matching set. When Adam’s eye flashed the glowed like the topaz stones around her neck and she knew he’d done that on purpose as well. This was their armor tonight.

They finished and went downstairs where the children and Kyle were waiting. Strange Mercy had never even heard him pull up.

“Hey Kyle” mercy smiled a tense and tight smile. He moved around the island and hugged her tightly.

“Hey yourself. You okay?” he asked

“Been better.” She admitted.

“well you look phenomenal. I decided to come over and wait with the kiddos.” He added.

“I told him we didn’t need a babysitter at our age.” Jesse chimes in still washing dishes.

Kyle turned a sad face towards her and in a soft and vulnerable voice he responded “I didn’t want them to be alone… I didn’t want to be alone tonight either.”

Adam gripped his shoulder and gently shook it. “We appreciate it. You are always welcome in this home Kyle. Getting to know you has truly been my pleasure.”

Kyle hugged Adam forcefully and Mercy half expected one of his usual retorts about pleasuring Adam. But tonight, no such joke came which showed just how scared for his friends and his mate he was.

Warren entered the kitchen from the basement where he’d disappeared to earlier. Dressed in a tailored black sport coat, black slacks, black cowboy boots, black cowboy hat and a black leather bolo tie with what looked like a tiger’s eye stone slider that Mercy noted echoed what she and Adam wore he looked like he’d just walked off the set of Dallas.

He gave the kids a quick peck on each of their heads and a softer longer kiss to Kyle then turned to Adam and Mercy. “Better get going boss.”

_4 hours remained._


	7. The Final Countdown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to thank 4readsalot for the Geography correction. Hopefully, I fixed it so people don't have to rely on their suspension of disbelief so heavily!

The address that Adam had been given led them exactly to where they’d expected, the lone cliffside mansion they’d seen in the deserted housing addition. Mercy expected the drive to be uncomfortable and quiet, a death row inmate’s last walk, but it wasn’t, at least, not for Adam. An eerie peace had settled over the Alpha and he almost seemed calm. Mercy, however, was a nervous wreck.

She tried to follow along with the funny anecdotes and stories Adam and Warren shared of their long lives, but her thoughts kept circling back to the horrifying possibility that it might not be Adam driving her home tonight, that she might never wake up with him again, shower with him again, hold him again, laugh with him again. Adam was most likely driving them all to his own death. Felling her worry and sadness he rested his warm hand on her knee squeezing gently reminding her that for the time, at least, he was still there.

What had taken them a few hours to drive the first time seemed to take only moments tonight. When they arrived at the gate a young man in a black suit with burgundy silk tie, slicked back undercut hair and thick gold chain was waiting. After taking their names he directed them where to park.

Pulling closer to the house they could see the dozens of cars already waiting; some he recognized, others he didn’t but right up front in a place of prominence was the silver midline convertible coup that he knew to be Christy’s. Mercy noticed it too and felt an even stronger sense of foreboding.

Walking up to the house they found every light in the structure alit. Two men dressed exactly as the man at the gate had been opened the door and announced their arrival. It struck her that they spoke in a volume that wasn’t much more than one would use in casual conversation, but with werewolf hearing she decided shouting was both unnecessary and likely would be considered garish. She smiled and tipped her head congenially but the two young Russians offered no further response.

The house was stunning. It was a wide-open space with polished concrete floors and a wall of windows which faced the sea. The stairs were made of roughhewn redwood with cable and glass railing. The walls were an ash grey and the furniture was weathered and comfortable looking brown leather. A large bear skin rug lay in front of the sleek mantled gas fireplace. The living area was decorated with understated driftwood art and what Mercy was sure was an original Jackson Pollock.

The kitchen area was one that would have made a 5-star restaurant jealous. There were two huge cook tops, one grill, one solid surface, two ovens, and a walk-in refrigerator all clad in sleek and spotless stainless steel.

At the end of the butcher block topped island, lay a wine cellar that literally could only be accessed via the glass hatch in the floor and a bright red painted spiral staircase below. Along one wall was a table that must have seated fifty.

Mercy was impressed since this was the largest solid piece of wood she’d ever seen and before she could remark on it, a woman’s melodic voice heavy with a Russian accent explained to the other guests that it had obtained from a local preservation society.

She directed their attention to the black and white photo which hung on the wall beside the giant wooden table and she saw a giant redwood that this particular piece of wood had been harvested in 1911. According to the woman, whose voice and cadence were melodic and inviting drawing everyone into her story, the table measured 6 feet wide 34 feet long and weighed more than 1800 lbs.

She laughed about the floor having been reinforced to support it and guests but explained “It was ordeal, but when something so beautiful, so rare and with so much history, you do what must be done to save it.”

Christy, who was doing a good job positioning herself beside the woman, caught and held Mercy’s gaze. Christy was confidant, her glare challenging and her smile victorious. Mercy felt her stomach wrench and her pulse quicken. She could only pray that their hosts would not fall prey to her wiles and manipulations as members of her own pack had and fore Adams sake, she did just that.

When the person waiting had retrieved their coats, they turned to faces those already waiting. There were about 30 people already here most of whom she recognized. Bran, Charles, their South American and Russian counterparts, many of their own packmates, Christy and the Roman.

The others present were strangers. There were several women speaking hurried Russian in the kitchen bustling with pots, pans and food. The other stranger was the owner of the voice they’d heard speaking as they walked in, a stunning Russian woman who appeared no older than twenty, but carried herself as if she were an ancient queen. When the Roman kissed the side of her head Mercy understood that she was, in fact, a queen. She was standing in the new home of the queen of wolves and she was not disappointed by what she saw.

The woman was tall and slender. She had shiny long black hair and crystal blue eyes. She wore a soft grey cowl neck sweater dress with a black leather belt and thigh high suede high heeled black boots. She literally left Mercy speechless, especially when she greeted them with the most beautiful smile she’d ever seen.

The woman’s skin was flawless alabaster and her cheeks a healthy rose hue. She had a generous but not overpowering smile with pump and full pink lips. Her teeth were perfect and pearl colored and even Warren was affected by her beauty as he stammered when he tried to introduce himself and that is saying something since he didn’t even find women appealing at all.

Adam, though, was cool, calm and gracious. He shook the woman’s hand, addressed her in Russian and introduced Mercy and Warren since apparently Warren couldn’t effectively do so himself. The Roman bombshell shook all their hands and when she took Mercy’s she could have sworn the woman was radiating light from within her.

Her hands were soft and gentle, nails perfectly manicured which made Mercy a little uncomfortable considering her rough mechanics hands. In fact, everything about the woman intimidated Mercy. She was just so perfect that in her presence, and admittedly, in Christy’s too, Mercy was reminded of all the things she wasn’t.

She was well on the path to a good old-fashioned self-pity party when the woman handed Mercy a large glass of red wine. There was just something about her simply exuded peace so Mercy accepted it and allowed herself to be pulled into conversation with the other women. Mere moments later despite watching Christy’s calculated ploys at ingratiating herself into the new power circle, Mercy found herself totally at ease almost forgetting about the horrid woman all together.

The women cooking set out and served the men cold cuts, cheeses and olives along with other trays they’d prepared filled with finger sandwiches, pastries and desserts. The predinner snacks were being offered were what Leah used to provide as a meal on the big holidays, and these women weren’t even done preparing dinner. Again, Mercy found herself impressed.

The women spoke amongst themselves and their host, Julianna, made a point to speak to each in addition to every one of her female guests. She was handling this crowd flawlessly speaking about the architecture, design and construction issues in building this home. Mercy acknowledged her understanding and commiseration at one point just having had the kitchen tile floors replaced herself.

“Yes! You understand then. Is a nightmare no?”

“Yes, but it was nice actually. The floor tiles and the carpets were the first thing, I got to help select in our home so it felt good to start making it _mine_.” Looking straight at Christy who’d been hovering near the back of the group of women.

“You did not choose your home?” Julianna asked surprised.

Mercy shook her head “No, it was my mate’s house, the pack house. So, when we were mated I just moved in.”

The woman bobbed her head and was smiling in understanding. “Is normal for Alpha’s to decide. But is better when they ask us yes?”

Everyone laughed but Christy who’d been joined silently by Auriele as they spoke chimed in “Yes, Mercy lived in a _manufactured_ home next to my and Adam’s house before we separated.”

She was trying to humiliate and belittle Mercy, reminding everyone that she’d lived barely above the poverty line prior to marrying Adam. She also chose her words very carefully regarding she and Adam’s relationship calling the marital status “separated” rather than “dissolved” and as much as Mercy hated to see it Auriele made no effort to stop her from doing so.

But Mercy wouldn’t be baited, not when Adam’s life was on the line, so she smiled “Yes, thank you Christy.”

Julianna never stopped smiling, but she did cut her eyes in Auriele's direction. Mercy just then noticed that she’d made no effort to greet or offer wine to her packmate and her heart sank a little. Auriele’s fate truly had been sealed already and despite their differences Mercy hated to see that especially for Darryl’s sake.

“My father and brother have been to your home, Mrs. Hauptman. It was… quaint. Not right for a woman like you. I will give my decorator. He will make home.”

Mercy argued politely, but the gorgeous specimen in front of her wouldn't hear it. Waving her hand as she took a drink of her own wine she quieted mercy “We will make _your_ home. Home of Alpha’s life mate. No living in _other_ woman’s home. _You_ are Alpha’s mate. You are entitled.”

If anyone had any argument with the emphasis and finality the woman was putting into her statements no one made them. So she continued “Only one with no understanding of wolves or pack would design such a cramped space. My designer, he work for my family, he do good work for good price. No more Marta Stewart.”

At that every Russian woman in the room laughed condescendingly. “So common and boring is she. You, Coyote girl, are neither.” She laughed now looking pointedly at Christy. “Or… you build here with us? You like view no? We become neighbors.” Mercy laughed “Yes, It’s amazing, but I don’t know if we could even afford this table much less a house as amazing as this.”

The woman finally turned back to her other guests giving Mercy a discreet wink “Let us see after tonight. Perhaps we build for you.” And at that Mercy watched Christy snap her open mouth shut. It was everything she had not to laugh.

When an older, plumper young fashionable motherly type woman stepped away from the stove and spoke to Julianne, she stopped her. “Everyone, this is my mother, Leely.”

Julianne appeared to be in her early twenties and her mother not much older. She was about to mention it when Julianne explained “Is disorienting for many. My mother appears so young, yes?”

She then explained in almost toddler like words for Christy, the only human in the room. “Wolf women, stay young and beautiful for whole life. Wolves live very long lives.” She crossed herself before she continued “Was hard to see yourself wither while your husband thrive, yes?”

Again, Christy felt the sting of the wolf queen’s words. “So very painful. Is why human can not ever be with Alpha.” She finished and Mercy was absolutely loving this.

Christy knew how to speak frenemy, though, so she quipped back “Well, I wouldn’t say that Adam is _thriving_ exactly. At least not since _I_ left him. _I_ was able to give him a child. We will always love each other deeply _as only parents can_.”

Mercy felt the verbal jab and her irritation grew since she hadn’t said anything and was still drawing Christy’s ire. Luckily, Leely seemed to have her back.

“In Russia family is important. My mate, we have 13 children, the number of moons in a year. Eight strong boys, all Alphas of their own packs, five girls. One of whom I bear myself.”

Every female wolf’s eyes were on the woman but it was Auriele that asked what they were all thinking having so desperately wanted a child of her own. “How?”

The woman laughed “If you do not understand where babies come from, I’m sure your Alpha’s mate can explain to you.” Then Julianne whispered “Mama is Auriele.”

Leely looked back and her entire demeanor changed. The older wolf let loose a rumbling and menacing growl that caused Auriele to step back and cower. Mercy wanted to do so as well quickly being reminded that she was not a predator among predators but a tiny coyote among wolves. She drew some strength from Adam and didn’t so much as waver though; she couldn't not when there was so much on the line.

“Is good thing not all women have children. Babies are blessing. Some bloodlines should die for good of the rest.” Leely spat out before spitting twice on the floor saying something in Russian Mercy understood only to be some kind of curse.

“Culling of the weak?” Mary Jo asked in disbelief.

Leely nodded “Weak, disloyal, treacherous… all traits lethal to a pack. Must die out to save the rest… is a small price.”

No one said anything. Subtly, Christy stepped a single step farther away from Auriele literally distancing herself from her ‘friend’ and Mercy took notice. Auriele noticed too. The uncomfortable awkward stare down between the two women was broken when a woman with Julianne’s eyes called everyone to be seated for dinner.

The meal ended up being a feast that would have made kings blush. Several courses were served and everything was warm, savory and delicious. The dishes seemed bottomless, and both the vodka and conversation flowed freely around the table. Mercy almost forgot why they’d all been summoned that is until the Roman stood and -in perfect English- addressed the table.

“Before we retire, I’d like to thank my mate’s mother, and all Alpha women of the Russian packs for this meal. The love and effort was in every bite. To you we raise our glasses.”

He raised his glass and the rest of the table followed toasting the women’s undoubted hours of work. “I’d also like to introduce to everyone formally my mate, Julianne, for whom I have waited far too many years.”

He kissed Julianne’s hand and the love in his eyes for this woman was palpable. Their interactions so real and so vulnerable Mercy felt like an interloper viewing something she wasn’t supposed to so she looked away. “And I’d like to raise a glass to us.”

He lifted his small glass of vodka again and the remaining glasses were filled again so everyone else do the same.

“Let us drink to the strength of our wolves and our packs. Let us not forget that one cannot stand should the other fall.”

The all drank again. Having finished her wine, Mercy’s glass was filled with the clear liquid. Not particularly caring for vodka, she found herself pleasantly surprised at the slightly tangy juniper berry aftertaste and the warmth that spread throughout her body rather than the burn she had been expecting.

Once the toast had been made, the Roman continued “Now, let us retire for the unpleasantness of the evening, but let us do so as brothers.”

The women stood up and began clearing the table with military precision and effectiveness that Adam would surely appreciate. Everyone else stood and followed the Roman and his mate down a concrete stairwell tucked almost invisibly behind the fireplace down into a cavernous room approximately the size of a basketball court.

The room had concrete floors like upstairs but its walls were solid stone and the wall over looking the sea was once gain nothing but windows. Mercy noted that the structure had literally been built into the stone cliff. Adam had been right and she’d be happy to pay him the $5 they’d bet if he was able to walk out of this room alive tonight.

The room had a Batcave vibe it to it but when men with identical suits to those who’d greeted them began to slide the wall of windows open it became more of a supervillain lair type feeling. And Mercy with a sick feeling understand how the death sentences were likely to be executed.

Wolves couldn’t swim and this based on her calculations was a straight drop into the Pacific Ocean. Even if the fall, which had to be hundreds of feet, didn’t kill them the water surely would. Other than burning alive Mercy couldn’t think of a worse way to die and her stomach almost relived itself of the dinner she’d just eaten. Adam, ever the rock he was, tightened his grip on her waist and directed her to a chair.

Taking a seat beside her throwing his arm behind her he looked as relaxed as they come. Mercy knew better though, or at least she thought she did. She considered Adam’s casual calmness and considered that he had simply accepted his fate and that made her anger flare. She tried to reach out to him through their bond but he had it clamped down tight. Every word every emotion she sent his way bounced right back like an undeliverable message. Mercy only became more furious and more terrified.

The Roman, Bran, Charles, Matteo, Angelo, Maxim, and Alexi took their seats at the front of the room with their backs to the now open windows. Everyone else filled the seats that had been lined up facing them. After everyone was seated, Julianne came to sit next to Mercy opposite Adam.

Julianne radiated calmness and peace and Mercy though grateful couldn’t decide if the woman’s presence was a good or a bad omen. Either way, Mercy decided to be happy for the company.

A low murmur of muted voices hummed throughout the room until the Roman stood and spoke again. “Igor, Nikoli. Please the door.”

They closed the door and settled into an at-ease position. They were stationed at the room’s only exit and it didn’t take a genius to understand that they would be keeping others out during the proceedings or more likely keeping them all in. Mercy reached for Adam’s hand. It was no longer warm, it was clammy and sweaty. Adam was scared.

After the Roman introduced everyone who be sitting on the tribunal, he read the charges that were being levied and the wolves on whom they’d be against. Mercy expected and tried to prepare herself to hear Adam’s and Auriele’s names, but her throat tightened when she heard Darryl’s, Mary Joe’s, Warren’s and _Christy’s_. She watched as Adam’s ex-wife’s face fell when Mercy’s name had not been among those indicted while hers had.

Christy’s face twisted in shock and when she heard that all the charges carried death sentences which would be carried out before sunrise if found guilty, she stood up to protest. She reminded the tribunal that there had been a mistake. She reminded them that she had been asked here as a witness against Mercy and then reiterated the fact that she wasn’t even a member of a pack.

Her arguments were well spoken if not a little frantic and Mercy thought for a moment, she might have swayed the members of the Tribunal, but when the door opened again and she saw Remy enter sending her a wicked smile she knew something was amiss.

“I don’t understand.” she said looking back and forth and the Roman and Remy. The men were twins in every sense of the word. Both pale, Remy from his nocturnal lifetime and the Roman likely from his years covered in fur as he lived as a wolf. Christy’s eyes now held panic.

“Oh yes, I’m afraid you, _former_ Mrs. Hauptman, have been working under false assumptions. And in doing so you have shown yourself to be not only unworthy of the Pack but an enemy to it. You will stand trial tonight. There has been no mistake made.” The Roman said with a finality that offered no room for further questioning or argument.

Then the vampire took his place beside his brother. “We have in fact met once before but it was my twin brother with whom you’d… _shared so much of yourself with_.” The Roman said with disdain in his voice.

He gave the vampire a knowing and somewhat sympathetic look “And for that, brother, I thank you for enduring.”

The vampire nodded ever so slowly acknowledging that his time with Christy had been a difficulty for him and then he smiled at his brother and replied “what is a little discomfort in search of the truth brother? I am glad to have been of service to you and yours. Now let us begin shall we?”

And that was when Mercy’s heart stopped, they were running out of time.

_2 hours remained_


	8. Times Up

The first person to be called was Warren. Mercy couldn’t understand what the tribunal could have faulted Warren in, as he was the most loyal and honorable person she knew and judging by the emotions running through the pack bonds, the rest of the pack felt the same way.

Warren stood and approached the tribunal as instructed. The members lost no time in bombarding him with questions -especially those that pertained to his sexuality. Mercy had a sneaking suspicion that it didn’t really matter what crime they were charging him with, the real issue they had with him was the fact that he was gay. Knowing warren, he’d neither lie nor disavow Kyle, and that would likely seal his fate tonight.

Just as expected Warren answered all their question with complete honesty. Brutal honesty at times especially when it came to his sexual orientation. The older Russian held up his hand to ask his question. “A pack is paramount to a wolf. You have been lone wolf because of this no?”

Warren admitted that his sexual orientation had excluded his joining many packs in the past and when pressed to elaborate, he did. He spoke of the way packs in North America were ranked. He explained how the members of a pack were prevented from holding positions of power and the rationale that was offered which permitted such discrimination. Mercy grew worried for Bran as well.

The members of the tribunal, sans Charles and Bran, conferred in whispered voices and then they altered their line of questioning. They asked about the involvement in the pack of outsiders. Mercy felt the sting of that, because all her life she’d been seen as and treated like an outsider, but Julianna reached out and took her hand offering a small smile.

Warren spoke of the pack members human spouses and children; he spoke ever so lovingly about Kyle and then he spoke of Mercy. He praised her courage, her strength, her resolve and her loyalty. The minutes he spent singing Mercy’s praises were intense and humbling, nearly bringing her to tears since no one had ever spoken about her to this extent or in such a way before.

Then the crux of the matter was touched upon by Santiago. “We do appreciate your candor, but the issue we face is that you made your partner aware of your nature and pack workings which is strictly forbidden within this territory is it not?”

Warren admitted as such, but argued that since the wolves were public knowledge- he didn’t feel the old need for secrecy still applied. He made the case that other pack members human spouses knew of pack workings and pointed out that Kyle’s legal connections and prowess had actually served the pack many times over since then. It was a good argument and the tribunal agreed, but then they reminded him of the timing of Kyle’s introduction into pack affairs.

“Yes, of course, but you see, you committed this crime against the pack _before_ the Tri-Cities pack had gone public. Were this to occur today, no issue would be taken, but you did this while the mandate for total secrecy was still in effect. This leaves us in a very difficult position. Do we simply turn a blind eye to an action and decision because it is no longer law? Or can we extrapolate that you, knowing when you committed such an act that it was punishable by death, would continue to make decisions consequences be damned in the future because you felt that the ends justified the means?”

Everyone was silent now understanding why Warren had been called. The issue was simply that Warren hadn’t been the one to tell Kyle yet he stood accused of the crime in her place. Perhaps she was on trial afterall.

She waited for Warren to explain this to them, but he never did. He was prepared to see his long life ended rather than rat her out. She wanted to rise and speak on his behalf to explain that she had been the one to inform Kyle rather than Warren and she wasn’t pack at the time and therefore pack law didn’t apply to her. Unfortunately, there was something keeping her in her seat.

An invisible force of some kind held her in place and the more she tried to fight it the less control she found she had. It was some weird psychic Chinese finger trap only it affected her whole body. She shot her eyes toward Adam and saw the beads of sweat and white of his knuckles on his fisted hand in his lap. The force was having the same effect of him.

Desperation filled her, but deep down this also comforted her, knowing that whoever or whatever was doing this wasn’t allowing him to offer himself up as a sacrificial lamb for their packmates gave her solace.

Mercy’s eyes were wide and terror-filled. They darted to each member of the Tribunal, but stopped only when she found the vampire, Remy, staring at her. She had a suspicion that he was the one responsible for her paralysis so in a last ditch, Hail Mary effort, she tried to impose her words onto him, hoping beyond hope he could at least feel her will and release her.

 _Please you have this wrong. I need to speak. Can you understand me?_ Mercy mentally pleaded.

He dipped his head almost imperceptibly, but Mercy’s heart quickened. He could hear her! So she continued.

_Warren didn’t do that. I did. Before I was made pack. The pack needed Kyle. Warren needed Kyle, but he couldn’t tell him. He wouldn’t and was going to lose him. Please you have to believe me that is the truth._

She then heard the vampire’s voice in her head loud, strong and ringing. “ _You? You betrayed the pack?”_

_No. I showed him my Coyote. I transformed and told him that Warren had secrets too. I let him draw his own conclusions._

“ _You skirt the lines of the law little coyote_.” His voice replied.

There was nothing she could say to that. She did dance with danger more frequently than she liked to admit. Adam, after the last injury, threatened to lock her away in the house for her own good. She understood where he was coming from, though a little of her wanted to see him try.

Right then in the middle of such a tense situation she smiled. The vampire smirked as well before his voice returned “ _I see.”_

He then leaned over and spoke to the Roman. The Tribunal huddled again, this time including Bran and Charles, and Mercy knew by the look of chastisement and frustration that Bran had given her so many times growing up that the vampire had told them what she’d just admitted.

When the Roman asked Warren about this, Warren said nothing. He still would sell her out, but everyone else’s eyes were on Mercy now.

She remembered that only a handful of people had known about that and she wasn’t looking forward to answering to the pack after they’d just learned of her possibly betraying the pack she was now apart of.

The Roman stood and approached Warren. The Roman looked back at the others and asked “Are we all decided then?” Every member of the tribunal agreed.

Warren stood tall and stared straight ahead. He must have been terrified, but his expression gave nothing away. Mercy was impressed and as she lowered her eyes, afraid to watch what happened next, she focused on the gleam of Warren’s shiny black cowboy boots.

It was fitting, she decided, that if Warren was to die, he’d do it standing tall and proud with his boots on.

But warren didn’t die. In fact, the Roman held him by the back of his neck and bent his forehead to touch Warren's and the two men stood locked this way for several seconds before the Roman smiled, backed away and thanked him for sharing with him a breath of life.

Warren received words of gratitude for his perseverance and loyalty to wolfkind even in the face of discrimination and death from the tribunal members and the Roman finally thanked him for his honesty and efforts to protect his pack members.

Mercy, now able to move, slumped a little in her chair knowing that he was referring to her. Then he asked one simple question. “Tell us about Adam and Christy.”

Warren paused, but eventually spoke. He spoking glowingly about Adams leadership, intelligence, strength, compassion and love for the pack. He tried to avoid the Christy topic all together, but the vampire wouldn’t let him. So, he answered.

“With regards to our Alpha’s ex, I’m afraid I can’t be neutral. I try to give everyone the benefit of the doubt. Don’t really ever know what somebody else is going through, so I do my best not to judge, but that woman’s down right awful.”

“I’m first and foremost Mercy’s friend and pack mate, so the fact that that woman hasn’t let a single opportunity to embarrass, manipulate, criticize or cause trouble for her or Adam since I’ve been in the pack doesn’t endear to her me at all. And from what I’ve been told, she wasn’t much better when she was still married to the boss.”

Warren’s eyes lowered and he turned to face Adam, “I’m sorry, but she’s needed to be kept far away from the pack for a long time. We know how you feel about her, but she’s nothing but poison to the rest of us. I’m sorry Adam.”

He turned back to the Tribunal.

“The Tribunal has decided. No crime has been committed that warrants the loss of one of our kind. Your sexual orientation matters not since reproduction amongst the masses is impossible in most cases. The fact that you have lived in persecution because of such outdated prejudices will be addressed, I assure you.” The Roman promised.

“Wolves should be judged by one criteria and one criteria alone, do they make the pack stronger? Better? The fact that there has been mistreatment experienced by your and others like you is abhorrent. But we will take this up with those who make such decisions. For now, you are free to go Mr. Smith.”

Warren nodded his head and thanked the men sitting before him. He turned to walked back to his seat without so much as a second look at Adam.

Mary Jo was called next. Mercy was feeling hopeful that no one might have to die tonight since Warren hadn’t, but Mary Jo had done exactly what they were accusing her of. She had manipulated pack bonds, endangered the pack and its members, even if was only Mercy, and conspired with others to oust Adam as Alpha.

Mercy was running through her past with Mary Jo, all the sniping little comments, the incident at the bowling alley, that night at Uncle Mikes with Paul and the bloody ordeal that was the challenge afterward.

Mercy felt the vampire watching her as the others questioned Mary Jo so she did her best to focus on the sound of the waves crashing outside. She tried to keep her thoughts clear, because she knew Mary Jo was guilty of everything with which she was being charged and did not want to be the reason she died.

Mary Jo’s trial went on for a little longer and then she stopped them in their tracks in typical Mary Jo fashion. She admitted guilt to everything she’d been accused of.

She explained what she’d done and why she’d done it, pulling no punches and making no excuses for her own shortsightedness. She admitted that she’d been caught up in the façade that Christy put forth and that she’d deemed Mercy unworthy. She owned the fact that she’d allowed other pack members to convince her to move against the Alpha’s mate and then she admitted the beating she’d taken both physically and emotionally trying to rectify her transgressions.

Mercy allowed her thoughts to return. Since that day in the garage, Mary Jo had been trying. Struggling, but trying and that is where she let her thoughts delve. She thought of their adventures together, their fighting alongside one another and the help and protection that Mary Jo had provided her when she’d been injured.

“ _You’d defend this one after everything she’s done to you?”_ the vampire’s voice asked again.

Mercy didn’t hesitate _“Yes. Without a doubt the pack and the world is better with her in it. She’s tough not infallible, but she faces up to her misgivings and mistakes_.”

The questioning went on then the tribunal members asked her the same question they’d asked Warren “Tell us about Adam and Christy.”

Mary Jo wasted no time doing just that. She, having been there from well before the divorce, told the tribunal everything. The way Christy played the various pack members and their protective instincts, using them all for her own personal agenda giving them examples that went so far back that Jesse was still in grade school.

She relayed conversations she had personally had with Christy following the divorce and how they’d increased in length and frequency after Mercy became Adam’s mate and part of the pack. She disclosed how Adam had reacted to the loss of his wife and daughter when she’d left him, and recounted everything he’d done for her for the sake of peace and honor since.

It was the young wolf, Matteo, that interrupted “You admit that he has used his influence as Alpha of this pack to require its members to welcome back into its domain and protect his former human lover.”

Mary Jo opened her mouth to answer, but there was no way she could do so without hammering another nail in Adam’s coffin so she snapped it shut. The Roman raised his hand and smiled “You don’t need to answer that. We appreciate your participation and honesty.”

He approached Mary Jo and shared the breath of life with her as he had with Warren and then passed his sentence upon her. “You have, by your own admission, pled guilty to those items with which you’ve been charged. Yet you have also been working to make right your wrongs. Living amongst those you’ve betrayed and working to make amends is often more difficult than the prospect of death is it not?”

He looked at Mary Jo who for the first time since Mercy had met her was crying. “Yes sir. It is.”

He looked upon her sympathetically. “But that is why we’re are given such long lives. We wrong and we work to right. You will be placed on a probation of sorts. It will last for a period of no less than 100 years. During this time, you will seek out ways in which you can better the pack.”

She nodded and he continued “You will work to improve your own insights regarding others and maintain control over the instincts which have been taken advantage of in the past. You will report to this home once a week where you will begin your tutelage, under myself. Do you have any questions or objections?”

Mary Jo’s eyes were wide with disbelief “No…no sir. Thank you, sir.” He offered her a hand then turned to escort her back to her seat like a lady from days past. As she did, she also turned to face Mercy and Adam “I’m sorry again, Mercy. I want it on record that she’s not the delicate flower of a mate we’d wished for Adam, but she’s exactly the mate we needed for our pack. I’m sorry again to you as well Alpha.”

She didn’t wait for a response. She walked away sniffling and took her seat behind them.

The Tribunal then spoke amongst themselves and called Darryl forward.

After nearly half an hour of grilling Darryl on his knowledge of pack interworkings including the mistreatment of pack members, the leadership coup de tat that had been attempted, and his lack of action as second in the pack, it looked like it was all about negligence. That is until The older Russian, Alexi, asked about Auriele.

Darryl froze. They then, every single member of the Tribunal, Bran and Charles included, read off or recited from memory Auriele’s transgressions, including many that Mercy and likely Adam didn’t even know about and some of which happened as recently as this week.

Mercy wanted to save Arielle from herself and had believed that they’d been making headway in their relationship, but when Darryl was asked if he was aware of these infractions and was given the chance to deny that he did but didn’t, Mercy’s heart plummeted.

She couldn’t understand how Auriele could hate her so much. She also couldn’t comprehend how a packmate by whose side she’d nearly died in defense of Christy, could pick a perceived bond with the woman over the very real one she had with her packmate and most importantly her Alpha.

Mercy had always wondered how such an intelligent and strong-willed woman could conspire to manipulate and essentially use Jesse against Mercy and Adam, especially since she wanted to have children of her own so desperately.

When the vampire asked those exact questions, almost verbatim, Mercy realized that she had been allowing her thoughts to run free and that he’d read them.

Darryl, in his most diplomatic form, answered honestly, but carefully, doing his level best not to implicate or impugn his wife any further than she already was. Everyone took notice of the fact that Darryl, her husband and mate, couldn’t defend her whole heartedly and that was heartbreaking for both she and Darryl.

He was then asked about Adam and Christy as the others had been and he became very unlike the cool and composed Darryl that helped lead the pack.

Darryl praised Adam and his open-minded pragmatic and forgiving nature. He commended him for his lack of prejudices and his forward-thinking decisions, especially those involving women, homosexuals and outside parties into pack and pack activities.

He finished by looking back at Adam and saying truthfully “Adam’s ways make the pack whole. Stronger. And though we may disagree, If I am half the Alpha he is one day, my pack will be very lucky.”

Then he started in on Christy. He regaled the Tribunal with his own stories, thoughts and feelings about her and he didn’t hold back. The language he’d used was probably making Ben proud and Mercy couldn’t believe her ears. When he’d finished, he turned to face the Tribunal and just as Mary Jo had, took responsibility for his part in allowing it to occur at all.

“Your love for your mate has clouded your judgement. As a future Alpha, Darryl Zao.” The Roman said before sharing the breath and moment of silence with him “You’re bond with the woman known as Auriele Zao cannot be permitted to continued as it has proven dangerous to you, your pack, your Alpha and even Auriele herself. Therefore, it is hereby severed.”

Darryl fell to the ground and behind them Auriele shrieked in pain. Mercy had never seen this before, but solely based off the residual pain she felt through the pack bond, she suddenly felt for her foster father Brian.

If this is even a fraction of what he’d been enduring when Evelyn had died, Mercy could understand the need to make the pain stop in anyway he could. Her empathy was interrupted when the vampire’s voice came back to her “ _Do not look away little coyote. This may be your future tonight as well_.”

Cold sweat ran down Mercy’s back. After several minutes Darryl was approached by Julianne who placed her warm hands on his face and almost instantly Darryl’s face relaxed and his eyes hazed. She had worked that Omega voodoo magic on him that Anna was said to have. Now he didn’t seem to care about losing Auriele at all.

He was seated in a chair before the Roman continued. “You will retain your life, but not your position in the pack. You will begin anew. You will work to prove yourself once again to your pack members. For a period of no less than 10 years, you are prohibited from leaving the security of the pack or challenging your peers for their rankings. You will also meet with me once a week during which time you will begin your courtship with a wolf of my choosing.”

Auriele bellowed “Nooo” but the Roman never so much as looked her way. “Darryl Zao, your loyalty is admirable, but you blindly followed those whom you have chosen to love above all others. Your ability to choose a suitable mate has proven lacking at best.”

“Should you choose not to enter a courtship, you will remain alone. An Alpha’s mate must value, cherish and protect the pack just as the Alpha would. This must include all members not just those they deem worthy.”

The Roman then looked sharply at Bran. Mercy watched on as the two Apex Alpha’s stared each other down and understood that Bran was as much on trial here as Adam was. The thought of losing her mate and her surrogate father was enough to nearly knock the breath from her body.

“You will retire for the evening and your tutelage will begin tomorrow.” The Roman then added with bone chilling honesty “Should you seek to end your life or any portion of the sentence being handed down, you will be denying the world of one more of its already small number of our kind.”

“Thus, I will be forced to seek out your family members and change them until one of which replaces the loss you cause us, assuming they survive. If they don’t, I will work my way through your family tree until you are either replaced… or erased. Do you understand?”

Darryl couldn’t speak, the horror of the threat was just too great. He nodded and with the flick of the Roman’s hand, the two Russian men by the door retrieved Darryl and escorted him out of the room. He didn’t so much as look at Auriele on his way out.


	9. KIlling Time

Auriele was next to be called and she was unable to walk the twenty feet to face the tribunal so the woman named Leely, Julianne’s mother, and another Russian woman dragged her forward, tossing her ungently onto her knees before the men seated in front of her.

The men began to read though Auriele’s crimes and they laid out their evidence supporting the accusations including text messages and emails between she and Christy. It was Bran that spoke when they’d finished.

“Because of the overwhelming evidence presented, we will not be hearing your testimony in defense of yourself. There is simply no defense of this behavior. But we will permit you to speak. Do you have anything to say for yourself?”

Auriele said nothing. She didn’t even look at the men, she kept her head bowed and gaze upon the floor. So, Bran continued. “Very well. Is there anyone who wishes to speak on her behalf?”

Auriele looked straight across the room at Christy who simply slunk down in her seat. Mercy couldn’t just sit there. As she twitched to move, she caught Bran’s glare warning her not to, so she didn’t. After a full minute of silence, with no one coming to defend her the Russian man addressed Adam in Russian after which he rose to speak.

“Gentleman, thank you for allowing me the opportunity to speak. I will offer no defense of this woman, for she has sought to betray not only my family, but my pack family as well. Auriele is a member of my pack and regardless of her affronts to me personally, I do love my wolf sister. To lose her would be significant and I ask instead for leniency and mercy on behalf of my packmate tonight.”

Adam squatted to look eye to eye with Auriele and took her chin in his hand turning her face to his “I do love you Auriele. You are family and always will be.”

Auriele began to sob. She threw her arms around Adam’s neck and repeated the words ‘I’m sorry’ over and over again. When she pulled herself away, the Roman appeared to be moved and Mercy hoped that he’d show her that mercy, that when this was all over, they’d go home together safe and happy. But when Auriele looked at Mercy her eyes glowed like those of her wolf and she sneered “This is all your fault.”

Julianne, quick as lightening, rose from her chair took Auriele’s head in her hands and snapped her neck. Adam fell to the floor having been pushed back from his packmate by the Omega and watched helplessly as the assault happened.

Mercy pulled him back to her and he didn’t resist, but he also didn’t take his eyes off of Auriele’s limp body either. Julianne turned back to her husband, still holding the now dead wolf by the hair of her head and spoke “I apologize members of the tribunal, but even in the face of death this woman sought to blame others for her shortcomings rather than face them.”

The older Spaniard spoke carefully, “We understand this, but the death sentence which was forthcoming was to be administered at the hands of the Tribunal.”

The Roman never stopped looking at his young wife. She smiled a dangerous and knowing smile and replied “Yes, but as Lady of this house, it is my right to discipline those who seek to harm or insult my guests. Also,” she leveed a power so strong that Mercy was reminded of Bran’s, a power that filled the giant room and just to show off she snapped her fingers and released it.

“I am Omega.” She said these words with a power and determination that dared anyone to question her. “Is my right to teach, guide, nurture or kill any wolf of my choosing. I welcome those who wish to argue, and should I not remedy their misunderstanding, to speak to my mate. I have no doubt he will.”

Julianne and Roman shared a soft look, but it was full of strength, powers and Mercy understood it completely. In that look they were reminding each other that they had the others back. Had the gorgeous woman not been holding up a dead packmate by her hair, it would have been a beautiful sight. As it was, it was just that much more disconcerting.

After a moment Julianne seemed to remember where she was and what she was doing. She dragged Auriele’s dead body across the room to the wall of windows which was earlier slid open and stacked like a giant glass accordion on each side of where the men sat.

Without so much as a grunt, Julianne hefted the dead weight of the wolf in her arms out the window and into the ocean below. Mercy was in shock, but Julianne returned to her seat next to her and once again took her hand in her own.

Mercy hadn’t realized what a calming affect the woman had, but in the short time they been separated, Mercy’s anxiety skyrocketed. Now once again in physical contact with the blue-eyed queen, she felt herself calming. That is until the tribunal called Adam and Christy together.

Adam stood and approached the men with the stoic bravery befitting a Spartan, or in his case an Alpha facing certain death. Christy stood and approached cautiously, her confidant sashay long ago abandoned. She took her place beside Adam and Mercy watched as she reached over to entwine their fingers.

As much as she hated her, she understood the need for comfort, since she herself was holding hands with the woman who’d just executed a packmate. ‘Danger’ she thought ‘does make for strange bedfellows.’

Just then she heard Bran’s voice in her head “Just so”. He hadn’t communicated with her like this in over a decade and the questions that accompanied his timing in doing so now did nothing to alleviate her anxiety. But she did find a small comfort when she heard Adam growl.

Normally, this growl, low, deep and threatening was a sure sign that danger was present, this time though it was directed at his ex-wife who’d already flinched, cowed and jerked her hand away. Any other time, she’d have thought Christy was playing to Adam’s instincts to protect. That she was preying on his insecurities of being a monster. She’d more than once heard of Christy doing just that. ‘Adam you’re scaring me.’ her favorite.

But tonight, she was scared and she well and should be because Mercy decided in that moment that consequences be damned, if Adam died tonight at the hands of the Tribunal, Christy would die at the hands of a Coyote.

In that very instant, Mercy had made a decision for better or worse. While she’d sought and fought to save and protect, tonight she’d crossed a threshold. Tonight, she knew she’d kill too. If Christy were very, very lucky she’d only break her neck as Julianne had, but the heat deep in her belly she knew that should she get her opportunity, Christy would have no such luck.

A strange feeling washed over Mercy, a resignation of sorts, and then she was calmer than she’d been all night. The time had come, there was no running, no fighting, no escape. The Tribunal would do as they wanted, but Mercy found herself relishing in the knowledge that Christy would never hurt her family again.

Jesse would never again be belittled and abandoned by the one person who was supposed to love her the most. Adam would never again feel the heavy weight of guilt and obligation towards her again. Never again would she be asked to accommodate Christy’s frailties because she was the better person.

Mercy took in a good long breath. Christy would never see another sunrise, and Mercy would be the mother that Jesse needed for the rest of her life.

She could nearly taste the copper tang of blood when the gimmer of the vampires extended canines caught her eye. She knew he’d been listening and she wondered if he’d somehow done this to her, at that he smiled wider.

_No little coyote. This is all you._

_This is not me._ She argued

_Oh, but it is. It must be, to protect what is yours from those who’d see it destroyed. Do not shy from it child, embrace it._

_I will never embrace evil_

_There is no evil in survival. You protect what you cherish or it dies. We are all but animals fighting to survive_.

Mercy let those words settle on her heart. She was a coyote. Was her killing a rabbit on a run when she had a fridge full of food at home any different from this? Was she justified in taking a life just to prevent future pain and problems for those she loved? For Adam, For Jesse? For Aiden, For herself? The ethical dilemma she faced was immense, but it was something that would just have to wait.

The men read off the list of charges against them both and asked Christy to speak first.

Christy steeled her nerves and did so. She explained that everything had just been a misunderstanding. She did her best to make everyone in the room understand that she’d never, _in any real way_ , meant to cause discourse with the pack or in Adam’s new relationship.

She masterfully met all the evidence against her head-on and skillfully twisted and turned each piece to further her defense. It was actually quite impressive speaking subjectively, but with her mate’s life on the line, Mercy couldn’t bring herself to be suggestive.

So, she reached into her clutch and retrieved her phone. Opening the e-mail Jesse had sent of the recorded conversation she increased the volume on her phone and hit play allowing everyone present to hear Christy in her own words.

The recording played to its conclusion and Christy stared bug eyed and shocked at Mercy. Mercy stood and joined Adam at his side. Placing herself between her mate and Christy she smiled a victorious smile. Mercy knew that this woman would not leave this room alive and having been so utterly overlooked and underestimated by the vapid woman next to her, her satisfaction nearly rivaled the fear she felt.

“You just testified that you never meant to create... what was it you said ‘discourse or discontent’ in my marriage, yet this was recorded just a day ago. You wanted to see me killed and you believed that you could manipulate someone more powerful than Adam to do it.”

Mercy entangled Adams fingers in her own. “That, Christy, proves that you are either guilty of knowingly sowing discourse and manipulation of our pack, or you are too stupid to understand just how little power you actually have.”

“Either way, the way you sold out Auriele tonight should prove what kind of person you really are. She trusted you. You set her up to do your dirty work then hung her out to dry when she got caught.”

“You have no idea what I’ve-“ Christy started but Mercy had had her fill.

“Oh shut up! I’m a coyote not a wolf. I don’t feel like I need to swoop in and protect your sniveling whiny rear end, so quit playing. We both know what you are, so just be honest. Because I promise you one thing. If Adam dies here tonight, so do you. I don’t care where you go, I will track you, I will beat you, and I will kill you for what you’ve done to the people I love.”

Mercy looked up at Adam whose face held a look somewhere between love and sadness. Maybe that was exactly what he was feeling, but since he still hadn’t reopened the bond she couldn’t tell. However, her pseudo big brother Charles looked impressed and that spurred her on.

“I am Adam’s wife! The mother of his child. We’re bonded.”

Mercy understood now, she in some way had believed that she’d actually been bonded to Adam when they were married. It was saddening that she’d been encouraged by pack members who knew better, but it was maddening because if she truly believed that and left him anyway was depraved and cruel.

“I am Adam’s wife, Christy. More than that, I’m his _mate_. That’s forever. You saw what it did to Darryl and Auriele. Do you ever remember Adam experiencing that when you left? Or did he just let you go?”

“He didn’t…” Christy answered smugly “Because the bond is still there. He loves me. We belong together and you are just his bedwarmer.”

Mercy wanted to slap her just as Jesse had done, but she didn’t. “Where the hell have you been getting your information werewolves for dummies? That’s not how it works. You are talking nonsense and digging your own grave by insulting the very people you have proclaimed to care about!”

“Tell me this one thing, if I had been executed tonight and you walked away unscathed, after everything that’s come out tonight and everything that our pack members are being subjected to, how did you see this playing out for you? Did you expect them all to just welcome you back with open arms?”

“We’d get through it.” Christy argued “I’m not naïve. I know it would have taken time, but I’m stronger now and I know what’s important. I’m willing to fight for that now.”

Mercy stepped a single step closer to Christy all but begging to test that statement, but Adam pulled her back. Christy feeling vindicated at his protection smiled at Mercy and reminded her “Besides, I’ve got friends.” No longer playing the coy weak damsel in distress.

Still undeterred Mercy seethed “Oh? Then by all means invite them to the party.”

Christy gulped audibly because at that she saw that the vampire who’d stood up while she’d been distracted by Mercy’s presence was right behind her. All the color which had been in her face faded. He turned Christy to face him and took her hands in his own as he spoke.

“My dear, I’m afraid we haven’t been properly introduced. My name is Remy and I’m a vampire. You were under the assumption that I was my twin brother and alas I didn’t discourage that. I feel we should be frank under the circumstances. I have, in no way, been mistaken, misguided, or misdirected. There has been no miscommunication since, as you well remember, you shared with me the information when there was nothing between us, but your perfume.

Christy’s eyes widened and she looked panicked back at Adam. Even now she still yearned for his approval.

“You took advantage of me” she argued and that earned a hearty laugh from the vampire.

“My dear, the days of anyone taking advantage of you have long since passed. Shall I elaborate for our audience, my beautiful monkshood?”

At that the older wolves laughed and the Roman approached the trio.

“You called her monkshood?”

He smiled back at his twin and responded “Gave her a bouquet of them.”

The Roman laughed boisterously slapping his brother on the back “Brother your sense of humor has not left you yet.”

He looked out at the rest of the pack “My friends who don’t understand, monkshood is another name for wolfsbane. And this woman truly is a wolf’s bane.”

The room chuckled and Christy reddened, but the vampire must have been speaking to her mentally because she froze and her mouth dropped open. Tears filled her horror-stricken eyes. Mercy thought to herself that she’d have given an eye to hear that conversation.

 _Careful what you wish for little coyote._ The vampires voice echoed in her head. She flinched and moved closer to Adam.

Remy must have finished saying whatever it was he had been saying, because he eventually returned to his seat and gestured to his brother to continue.

“Do you have anything further you’d wish to say for yourself Christy Hauptman? Any pack members you wish to address?”

For the first time since Mercy’d met her, Christy looked defeated. Broken even. She just shook her head.

“Very well. We all debated your sentence earlier should you be found guilty which speaking on behalf of all of us, you have been. The three options we found ourselves with are as follows. First, you may enter into a period of servitude for my brother at a seethe of his choosing. Do you understand what that means?”

Christy shook her head so he clarified. “It means that you’d be a slave, blood bag and outlet for pleasure for a group of vampires for a specified period of time. Is that clear enough?” The sharp tone he asked made sure Christy did understand. “It would be unpleasant, but you’d live.”

“Secondly, you could undergo the transformation process to become a wolf yourself. It is painful, dangerous and carries no guarantee of survival. Should you survive, you’d be bound to a pack and as testimony tonight has highlighted abuse and mistreatment of female wolves in this country. It wouldn’t be pleasant and you might live, but if you did you’d be granted near immortality, youth, beauty strength and health.”

Christy’s eyes began to sparkle and Mercy knew that the allure of eternal youth would be too much for her to pass up. She was disgusted that they’d even consider such a thing, but the sword of Damocles still hung over Adam’s head, so she held her tongue.

“Or lastly, you could lay yourself at the mercy of the tribunal to decide your sentence.” He turned to the group of wolves “We are not here to recklessly squander valuable members of our society. We seek to educate and strengthen rather than kill, but sometimes death is necessary as you’ve seen tonight. None of us enjoy it, but for the betterment of all wolf kind we must endure it.”

“Now Christy Hauptman, former spouse of Alpha Adam Hauptman, mother to his child, you have been tried, you have been judged and you have been found wanting. What decision have you made this night?”

Christy bowed, she freaking bowed like she was addressing a king, “Humbly place myself in the merciful hands of those in the tribunal.”

The Roman smiled “I was hoping you’d say that. Brother, having sampled this human do you accept her?”

The vampire smiled coldly at Christy “I do not. The poison that pumps through her veins would corrupt my kind and I can not willfully inflict such a pestilence upon my children.”

The Roman smiled, but Christy seethed “Leaders of wolf kind, do you accept this woman as applicant to wolf kind?”

Bran stood and looked at her with his well-practiced expression of boredom “North America does not.”

Santiago stood “South America does not”

Then the Russian stood “Russia does not.”

Finally, it was the Roman’s turn. “And as leader of the world’s wolves I do not.”


End file.
